Fin du cauchemar, début du rêve
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Une vengeance, un cauchemar, un souvenir, un passé, un futur, un rêve. . . voilà la vie d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior.  Le présent est un puzzle à reconstruire.
1. Prologue

**Fin du cauchemar, début du rêve . . .**

**PROLOGUE**

**Début Décembre – 21 heure**

**Quelque part dans une rue de Washington.**

De dos un homme vêtu tout de noir et ganté, fume en observant l'immeuble face à lui. Quelques fenêtres éclairées prouvent la présence de leurs occupants.

Il jette sa cigarette au sol et avance d'un pas lent mais décidé vers le bâtiment.

Il sonne à l'interphone.

Une dame _: Oui qui est-ce ?_

L'homme d'une voix grave : _Le livreur de pizza !_

Dame : _Je n'en ai pas commandé . . . à moins que se soit pour l'italien du cinquième._

L'homme : _Oui c'est cela, il ne répond pas et. . ._

Dame : _Normal, j'entend sa musique, je vous ouvre. . ._

L'homme _: Merci madame !_

Tuut. La porte s'ouvre.

Il entre dans le grand hall de cet immeuble rétro mais huppé et s'engage dans l'ascenseur.

Dans la montée il sort une arme de son manteau et y met un silencieux.

L'ascenseur se stoppe au cinquième. Il avance vers la dernière porte au bout du couloir d'où provient une musique.

Il sonne.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement sur l'air de « Bitter and Blue » un homme sort d'une pièce en jogging gris avec une serviette en guise de sèche-cheveux.

Deuxième coup de sonnette.

L'homme en jogging se met un t-shirt blanc.

Il dit : _J'arrive !_

Il avance à la porte d'entrée.

Il demande : _Qui est-ce ?_

L'homme : _Votre nouveau voisin du dessous. Je suis venu voir l'italien qui a les mêmes goûts musicaux que moi._

Cela fait sourire l'intéressé et ouvre.

L'homme en pontant son arme : _Bonsoir DiNozzo !_

Pan. Un coup de feu retenti.


	2. Vengeance

Bonsoir,

alors vous l'avez surement deviné, je suis nouvelle. Je me suis inscrite pour féliciter une auteure pour sa fic et grâce à elle et pleins d'autres je me lance.

Je poste tout de suite le premier chapitre pour remercier les lecteurs en esperant ne pas vous décevoir car apparemment le prologue vous a plu.

Merci pour vos reviews positives ou non ça donne confiance.

Il est bien entendu que NCIS ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

><p>L'homme en noir rentre en fermant la porte derrière lui : <em>Aller DiNozzo, laisse-toi faire<em>.

L'agent spécial sénior du NCIS , Anthony DiNozzo Junior, avait eu le réflexe de se jeter sur le côté et s'était refugié sur la première porte à gauche, la salle de bain.

L'homme en noir sourit en voyant des gouttes de sang au sol : _DiNozzo, DiNozzo_, il hoche la tête, _pourquoi tu compliques les choses. Tu aimes jouer ? Allez va pour le jeu, je voulais juste te mettre une balle dans la tête pour ces 10 ans de prison mais bon tant pis pour toi_.

Dans la salle de bain, Tony se met un linge autour de sa jambe gauche. La balle lui a traversé la cuisse. Il cherche dans les tiroirs un objet pour se défendre. En effet la règle n°9 « Toujours porter un couteau sur soi » ne s'applique pas après la douche.

Un fracas. Il se tourne. La porte s'ouvre sur l'homme en noir.

Il l'asperge de déodorant dans les yeux et se jette sur lui.

Déstabilisé, l'assaillant perd son arme.

S'engage un combat au corps à corps au sol. L'agresseur réussit à sortir un couteau et le plante dans le bras droit de Tony qui se recule sous la douleur et se retrouve assis par terre. Tony se tient le bras au niveau de la plaie.

L'homme en noir crie : _STOP_

Il se relève, prend son arme, met Tony en joue. Se frotte les yeux : _J'avoue DiNozzo que je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

Tony : _Désolé de te décevoir._

L'homme : _Humm, lève-toi et fait gaffe je n'ai plus envie de jouer_.

Tony se lève avec difficulté avec ses blessures.

L'homme : _Plus vite_ ! et le pousse avec son arme pour qu'il avance.

Tony boîte. Il se stoppe au salon.

Tony _: Et maintenant_ ?

L'homme : _Maintenant, tu t'assois contre le mur_.

L'agent du NCIS le fait en grimaçant.

L'homme : _Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu mal. Non ?_

Tony : _J'ai vu pire, t'inquiètes pas pour moi._

L'homme prend une chaise, il s'assied face à Tony : _Bon puisqu'on est là tous les deux je vais parler un peu. OK ?_

Tony sourit : _Moi je préfèrerais regarder « Charlie Valentine » au moins y a des vrais gangsters. . ._ _quoique là j'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi Dark Vador_, il prend une voix de robot et souffle, _je suis ton père._

Il fait son sourire Dinozien.

L'homme : _AAh ! Le sens de l'humour, moi je l'ai perdu après 1 an de prison. Mais je connais une façon d'enlever ton sourire._

Il tire dans la cuisse droite de Tony qui hurle de douleur sous la surprise. Il voit flou.

L'homme : _Je savais que ça n'allait pas te faire rire. Le problème vois tu c'est que tu as crié trop fort et j'ai peur que tes voisins viennent voir ce qui se passe alors je vais prendre congé. . ._

Il se lève. Se met accroupi au côté de Tony qui avec la perte de sang abondante a du mal à rester conscient.

L'homme : _. . . oh tu m'écoutes ?_

Tony : _Va. . . va te faire foutre !_

L'homme se relève et d'un ton arrogant : _C'est ce que Wendy m'a dit avant que je la viole. Comme toi au lieu de se laisser faire elle a voulu jouer et elle a perdu. Sur ce. . ._

Il part. Tony dans un dernier souffle voit son portable sur sa table basse et sombre dans l'inconscient.


	3. Aidemoi !

**Coucou**,

Alors voici la suite. Merci à tous pour les reviews. J'espère encore et toujours vous satisfaire.

Coco6-3-9-1, c'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort avec Tony mais c'est pour la suite, tu comprendras si tu suis.

Lilisurnatural, je peux pas te dire qui c'est mais Tony peut-être. Reste parmis nous j'ai besoin de toi pour savoir ce que tu penses de la suite.

Marguerite-Roxton-Jones, merci et voici une suite pour te satisfaire (j'espère)

Gwenetsi, moi aussi j'aime le TBC, (le Tibbs également).

Quand à Wendy c'est de ma pure imagination le temps que les vrais scénaristes de notre chèr NCIS nous dévoilent la vérité.

* * *

><p><strong>23h45 – Maison de Leroy Jethro Gibbs – Dans la cave<strong>

Gibbs finit un train en bois. Il le range avec d'autres jouets qu'il a fait pour les enfants des hôpitaux pour Noël.

Il monte à l'étage. Va à la cuisine et prend une bière. Il la décapsule, commence à la boire.

Son téléphone portable sonne.

Gibbs : _Gibbs !_

La voix au téléphone faible : _Pa . . . patron_.

Gibbs : _Tony ?_

La voix : _Ou . . . ouais_.

Gibbs : _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es où ?_

Tony : . . .

Gibbs plus fort et inquiet : _Tony ?_

Tony : Chez . . . moi . . . aide moi.

Gibbs : _J'arrive tiens bon. Reste avec moi. Parle-moi._

Il prend ses clefs de voiture et sort de chez lui.

Tony : _Bo . . . boss !_

Gibbs démarre : _Oui_

Tony dans un soupir : _Désolé._

Gibbs : _Les règles Tony._

Tony : . . .

Gibbs crie : _DiNozzo ! _

Rien. Il raccroche. Compose le 911 pour qu'une ambulance se rende chez Tony. Son instinct lui dit que c'est grave. Il accélère, il ne veut pas que Ducky ait un autre de ses agents sur sa table d'autopsie. Kate c'était déjà trop.

Il appelle Ziva.

Ziva : _Allô !_

Gibbs rapide : _Ziva appelez McGee, rendez-vous chez Tony et vite_. Il raccroche.

Ziva : _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

. . .

**Chez Ziva.**

Elle est très inquiète. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ça Tony avait disparu et sa voiture avait explosé devant ses yeux. Elle prévient McGee qu'elle vient le chercher en urgence.

**Devant chez Tony.**

Gibbs se gare en un crissement de pneu. Il entre en un coup de pied dans la porte close de l'immeuble et monte les cinq étages par les escaliers en courant.

Il arrive devant l'entrée de Tony, sort son arme et essaie d'ouvrir la porte avec la poigné. Surpris, elle s'ouvre et entre.

Gibbs doucement : _Tony ?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Des gouttes de sang au sol. Il les suit, arrive à la salle de bain. Il voit des signes de lutte . . . et un peu plus de sang.

Il fait demi-tour, vérifie les autres pièces. Rien. Toujours l'arme en main il arrive au salon.

La scène qu'il voit le fait horreur. Une fois c'être assuré qu'il n'y a personne, range son arme et se met à genoux à côté du corps inerte de son agent sénior, allongé sur le sol à plat ventre.

Il le retourne doucement, vérifie les signes vitaux. Il soupire de soulagement. Un pouls.

Gibbs : _Ok Tony. J'suis là maintenant. Réveille-toi !_ Il tapote sa joue.

Il regarde son agent avec un bleu sur la pommette, un coup de poing, il continue son inspection. Bras droit blessé surement par un couteau, juste une éraflure. Jambe gauche avec un t-shirt autour avec une tache de sang qui n'a pas l'air de s'agrandir signe qu'il n'y a pas d'hémorragie, jambe droite une plaie par balle qui saigne encore mais très peu et il lui semble qu'elle est enflée. Pas évident à voir avec le jogging. Il enlève sa veste, déchire une manche et fait un garrot.

Gibbs regarde sa montre : _Bon, l'ambulance ne devrait pas tarder. T'entends DiNozzo, reste avec moi !_

Une voix faible : _Ok boss_.

Gibbs soulagé : _Tony ? C'est bien. Allez ouvre les yeux_.

Il regarde son agent qui les ouvre en papillonnant.

Gibbs : _Voilà. Bon maintenant tu les laisses ouverts jusqu'à l'hôpital, c'est un ordre DiNozzo !_

Tony : _Ou . . . ouais._

Gibbs : _Bien, bien_. Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage.

Ziva et McGee rentrent dans le salon essoufflés.

Ensemble : _Oh mon dieu !_

Ziva s'agenouille à côté de son collègue : _Tony ?_

Tony tourne sa tête vers elle : _Ma p'tite nin . . . ninja. Qu'est-ce que . . . tu fais là ? _Il fronce les sourcils.

Ziva : _Je viens voir tes bêtises._

Il lui fait un sourire mélangé à de la douleur ainsi que de la fatigue. Ses yeux commencent à se fermer.

Gibbs : _DiNozzo, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

Tony les rouvre d'un coup et fixe le plafond : _Oui boss_.

Gibbs agacé : _McGee que fait l'ambulance_.

McGee regarde Tony embêté : _Euh justement patron je, je les ai appelé, ils arrivent dans 3 minutes._

Ziva caresse les cheveux de Tony : _T'entends, 3 minutes._

Tony tourne sa tête vers elle, lui prend la main : _Wen . . . Wendy . . . je suis désolé_.

Ziva : _C'est Ziva, qui est Wendy ?_

Tony_ : Le bébé . . . pas survécu._

Gibbs et Ziva : _Quoi ?_

Des ambulanciers arrivent. Prennent Tony en charge. Ziva et Gibbs leur laissent le champ libre. Avec McGee ils regardent autour d'eux pour essayer de comprendre. Une flaque de sang vers le mur, sans doute là qu'il a reçu la balle, puis une traînée jusqu'à la table basse, signe qu'il s'était hissé.

Les ambulanciers mettent Tony sur un matelas coquille puis sur un brancard et sorte de l'appartement.

Gibbs les suit et crie : _Ziva photos et croquis, McGee empruntes et indices. Appelez Abby, j'accompagne Tony pour l'interrogé. Je préviens Ducky._

Ziva _: Vous nous tenez au courant ?_

Gibbs acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et disparait. Ziva et McGee se regardent peinés et commencent le boulot.

Avant de mettre la civière dans l'ambulance Tony attrape la manche de Gibbs et le tire vers lui.

Tony : _Boss ne me laisse . . . pas._

Gibbs : _T'inquiète._

Tony : _Il . . . il va revenir._

Gibbs : _Qui il ?_

Tony : _Jack . . . Pé . . . Pé . . . on._

Tony perd connaissance.

Gibbs : _Tony? Tony?_

Un ambulancier : _Monsieur il faut qu'on y aille._

Gibbs : _Mmm, je viens avec vous_.

L'ambulancier sans d'autres choix : _Ok, direction Bethesda._


	4. Bilan

**Coucou à tous,**

voici la suite du cauchemar de notre Tony. Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews.

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour les fautes, j'ai pourtant le dictionnaire à mes côtés mais pas celui des conjugaisons.

J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas pour continuer à lire la suite sachant que ce chapitre est le lancement du Tibbs futur.

* * *

><p><strong>Hôpital de Bethesda – 1h05 <strong>

Gibbs regarde son agent sénior partir en chirurgie.

Il se met dans la salle d'attente et hésite à appeler son ami Ducky vu l'heure avancé de la nuit. Après réflexion il le fait.

Il marche de long en large et s'assied au bout de 30 minutes. Les coudes sur les genoux, les mains sur la figure. Son téléphone sonne.

Gibbs d'un ton las : _Gibbs !_

La voix : _Gibbs c'est Ziva. On a retrouvé deux douilles et une balle de 9 mm. McGee a interrogé les voisins et une vieille dame a ouvert à 21h à un livreur de pizza qui livrait pour l'italien a-t-elle dit, mais y a pas de carton de pizza chez . . ._

Gibbs affirmant : _L'agresseur._

Ziva : _Oui, et vers 21h4O elle a entendu crier mais s'en n'est pas inquiétée, elle a cru que c'était la télévision._

Gibbs : _Ok. Rentrez chez vous ainsi que McGee. Soyez à 7h00 au bureau et faîtes des recherches sur toutes les personnes répondant au nom de Jack Pe quelque chose que Tony a arrêté depuis toute sa carrière._

Ziva : _D'accord . . . euh Gibbs comment va-t-il ?_

Gibbs : _Je ne sais pas Ziva, je ne sais pas._

Ziva : _Abby arrive à l'hôpital . . . Gibbs_ _?_

Elle regarde son téléphone, il avait raccroché.

Peu de temps après, à l'hôpital, Ducky et Abby arrivent en même temps. Rentrent dans la salle d'attente pour voir le chef d'équipe, pourtant si invulnérable aux yeux de tous d'habitude, avachi sur une chaise, la tête en arrière.

Ducky tout bas : _Jethro ?_

Gibbs se lève d'un coup comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve.

Abby paniquée : _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Tu es blessé Gibbs . . ._ en prenant ses bras pour regarder.

Elle ignore tout de la situation mais a vu la chemise de son grand-manitou avec un peu de sang.

Gibbs : _Non Abs, ce sang n'est pas à moi . . ._

Abby : _Ouf !_

Elle le prend dans les bras pour l'étreindre très fort et le relâche d'un coup en fronçant les sourcils.

Abby : _Tony ? Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est le sang de Tony. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, où est-il ? Comment il va ? Giiiiibs !_

Gibbs : _Abby calme toi, il est en chirurgie, on lui a tiré dans les jambes ça va aller. D'accord ?_

Abby bien trop vite : _Bien sûr que ça va aller. Si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai._

Gibbs : _Rentre chez toi Abby, repose toi. Tu as des analyses qui t'attendent au labo._

Abby : _Ok, tu me tiens au courant et tu le fais parce que sinon . . ._

Gibbs lui met un doigt sur la bouche et lui fait un bisou sur le front : _Bien sûr !_

Elle part. Le marine et le légiste se regardent puis s'assirent pour attendre.

**Salle d'attente de Bethesda – 2h20**

Sur une table trois tasses de café vide. Gibbs fait les cent pas, Ducky le regarde.

Gibbs s'arrête : _Ducky . . ._

Ducky se lève : _Je vais aller me renseigner Jethro._

A ce moment un médecin arrive.

Médecin : _Vous êtes là pour Monsieur DiNozzo ?_

Gibbs : _Agent._

Médecin : _Bien. Docteur James Devis. J'ai fait l'intervention de l'agent DiNozzo et . . . _

Gibbs : _Comment il va ?_

Ducky réprobateur : _Jethro ! Laisse le docteur Devis s'exprimer._

Dr Devis sourit timidement : _Sa blessure au bras est sans gravité, quelques points de suture, sa jambe gauche également, la balle n'a fait que traverser. Par contre la droite . . . la balle s'est logée dans le fémur ce qui a fait une fracture déplacé bloquant ainsi la circulation du sang et la disparition du pouls périphérique._

Gibbs secouant la tête : _Venez-en aux faits._

Dr Devis : _Ecoutez Monsieur . . . ?_

Gibbs : _Agent Gibbs_.

Dr Devis : _Agent Gibbs, l'agent DiNozzo a dû rester un moment dans cette situation avant qu'on intervienne. Je ne sais même pas comment ça se fait, qu'il était conscient à l'arrivé des ambulanciers. Il y a un risque d'infection de l'os ou de la plaie. Staphylocoque ou gangrène. Mais nous l'avons placé sous intraveineuse avec des antibiotiques pour l'éviter. _

Gibbs : _Bon ça suffit, on peut aller le voir ?_

Dr Devis : _Bien sûr, je vous accompagne. Il est en soins intensifs._

Ils rentrent tous trois dans la chambre.

Gibbs inspecte une nouvelle fois son agent sénior.

Son visage est pâle ce qui fait ressortir le coup sur sa pommette. Il a un respirateur nasal, une machine à ses côtés prouve le rythme régulier de son cœur. Son bras droit est en écharpe replié sur son torse, l'autre a l'intraveineuse reliée au goutte à goutte. Sa jambe gauche est simplement bandée et la droite . . . il s'arrête soucieux. La droite est surélevée avec une atèle sur tout le long et au niveau de la cuisse, qui est le double de volume et bleutée, des compresses et de la ouate.

Gibbs casse le silence : _Vous ne l'avez pas plâtré ?_

Dr Devis : _C'est pour cela que je vous ai accompagné. Nous pourrons le faire qu'une fois le risque infectieux nul ainsi que la réduction du volume de sa cuisse._

Gibbs : _Et sa fracture ?_

Dr Devis : _Nous avons pratiqué l'extension continue du membre avec des broches transo . . ._

Gibbs impatient : _Donc vous l'avez soigné ?_

Dr Devis gêné de cette paire de yeux bleu glacial qui pourrait tuer : _Oui, mais . . . c'est provisoire._

Gibbs incompréhensif : _Quoi ?_

Ducky venant en aide au médecin : _Jethro, lorsqu'Anthony sera plus fort, disons environ 15 jours, il faudra le réopérer pour mettre des broches métalliques pour consolider le fémur et là, il sera plâtré._

Dr Devis à l'intention de Ducky : _Monsieur ?_

Ducky en lui serrant la main : _Oh oui excusez-moi. Docteur Mallard, je suis légiste._

Dr Devis : _Enchanté. Bon il va falloir que je vous laisse. Normalement les visites sont non autorisées dans ce service, mais l'un d'entre vous peut rester pour la nuit et les jours qui suivent, cela n'en sera que plus bénéfique pour le moral du patient. Il devrait se réveiller dans les 6 heures._

Il salut les deux hommes et sort.

Gibbs : _Ducky ?_

Ducky : _Notre cher Anthony est fort Jethro ça devrait aller. Le plus dur sera la longue et douloureuse rééducation. Il aura besoin de soutien._

Gibbs : _Il l'aura._

Ducky : _Bien sûr, de nous tous._

Gibbs s'installe sur un fauteuil à côté de son agent et Ducky s'en va. Il se retourne juste avant de franchir la porte et voit Gibbs le regard fixe sur Tony.

Ducky chuchote : _Oh oui Anthony tu l'as déjà ton soutien._


	5. Recherches

**Bonsoir,**

voici la suite en éspèrant toujours que vous aimerais.

Le chapitre précédent ne m'avait pas convaincu, mais je pense avoir fait mieux sur celui-ci.

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Quartier du NCIS – 6h00<strong>

Ding de l'ascenseur.

McGee entre dans l'open-space avec un café dans les mains et l'air fatigué. Il sourit en voyant Ziva déjà au travail sur son ordinateur.

McGee : _Bonjour Ziva !_

Ziva lève la tête : _McGee ? Gibbs avait dit 7h00._

McGee : _Merci, ça va et toi ?_

Ziva : _McGeee !_

McGee s'assoit à son bureau et allume son ordinateur : _Et toi tu es arrivée à quelle heure ?_

Ziva : _5 heures. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir._

McGee : _Pareil. Des nouvelles ?_

Ziva : _J'ai trouvé un Jack Peeton . . ._

McGee : _De Tony, Ziva !_

Ziva d'un ton sec et en se remettant au travail : _Non_.

McGee : _Et Gibbs ?_

Ziva : _Non plus._ Elle se lève et se met devant le bureau de McGee : _Ecoute on est ici pour trouver qui a fait ça à Tony. On n'a pas le temps de penser à autres choses, ok ?_

McGee : _Oui, mais . . ._

Ziva en retournant à sa place : _Bon, j'ai commencé les recherches sur les Jack arrêtés par Tony au sein du NCIS mais je n'ai pas fini, il te reste Baltimore et . . ._

McGee : _Ziva !_

Ziva énervée : _Quoi ?_

McGee avec un petit sourire : _Etant que nous deux, c'est moi qui dirige. Toi tu es encore en probation je te signale._

Ziva : _Je sais ce que j'ai à faire McGee._

McGee : _Je plaisante, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère._

Ziva : _Pas la peine, je respire très bien._

McGee : _C'est une expression Ziva._

Ils se regardent, se sourient et se mettent au travail.

**Hôpital de Bethesda – 6h30**

Gibbs était devant la fenêtre buvant un café. Le jour ne s'est pas levé encore. Maudit soit l'hiver, nuits longues, journées courtes. Il se retourne pause son café sur une table à côté de lui et s'assoit sur le fauteuil. Il avait très peu dormi cette nuit. Une infermière était venue plus tôt et avait dit que Tony avait un début de fièvre. Il se penche un peu en avant et regarde son agent.

Gibbs : _Ecoute Tony, il faut que tu te battes pour cette stupide jambe, car sinon tu ne pourras plus_ _être sur le terrain et . . . et tu ne peux pas . . ._ Il ferme les yeux et baisse la voix _. . . parce que tu es mon meilleur agent de terrain._

Une voix fatiguée : _C'est vrai ça ?_

Gibbs rouvre les yeux pour voir ceux de son agent ouverts.

Gibbs : _Tony ?_

Tony : _T'as pas répondu ?_

Gibbs : _Pardon ?_

Tony sourit : _Je suis ton meilleur agent ?_

Gibbs se lève et sourit également : _Ravi de te voir Tony. Tu es en avance de 2 heures, ça change. Le médecin avait prévu ton réveil pour 8h30._

Tony : _Je savais que j'étais à l'hôpital et tu sais ce que j'en pense._

Gibbs : _Peut-être mais il faut que tu te reposes._

Tony _: Et toi qu'est-ce tu fais là ?_

Gibbs_ : Du baby-sitting !_

Tony se redresse un peu et grimace de douleur.

Gibbs en mettant sa main sur son épaule : _Dit donc tu vas où comme ça ?_

Tony : _J'ai soif !_

Gibbs prend un verre d'eau_ : Tiens._

Tony boit_ : Tu tiens ton rôle au sérieux, j'ai même droit à la paille._

Il sourit et ferme les yeux_._

Gibbs reprenant son sérieux : _Tony qui t'as fait ça ?_

Tony : _Mmm ?_

Gibbs : _Qui ?_

Tony : _. . ._

Gibbs se rassoit sur le fauteuil. Tony s'est rendormi.

Son téléphone sonne.

Gibbs : _Gibbs._

Ziva : _C'est Ziva. __Avec McGee on a trouvé 2 Jack ayant rapport avec Tony. _

_Jack Peeton, arrêté au NCIS quand vous étiez au Mexique, pour prise d'otage d'une femme de Marine dans un cabinet médical. Il voulait de la morphine pour son bien être personnel._

_L'autre c'est Jack Petterson, arrêté à Baltimore pour viols sur femmes de flics._

_Ils ont tous deux été libérés de prison y a peu pour bonne conduite._

Gibbs : _Bon travail et Wendy ?_

Ziva : _Aucune idée._

Une voix derrière : _Giiiibbs ?_

Gibbs : _Abby ?_

Abby prend le téléphone de Ziva : _C'est Jack Petterson. Une emprunte sur une douille._

Gibbs :_ Va te chercher un Caf-Pow de ma part. Bon boulot Abs. Ziva ?_

Abby rend le téléphone à Ziva.

Gibbs : _Trouvez le moi. Et surtout gardez le au chaud en salle d'interrogatoire j'ai un compte à régler avec lui._

Ziva met le haut-parleur : _Ok . . . patron Tony ?_

Gibbs : _Ca va aller ! Au travail vous trois. _Il raccroche_._

McGee regarde Ziva et Abby, étonné que Gibbs sache qu'ils écoutaient tous.

Abby : _McGee tu le sais pas encore, c'est Gibbs, il sait tout, voit tout et c'est, c'est le boss quoi !_

Elle tourne les talons, ce qui fait voler ses couettes et retourne à son laboratoire.

**Quartier général du NCIS – 11h20 – Laboratoire d'Abby.**

McGee rentre dans le laboratoire. Il n'avait pas revu Abby depuis sa découverte.

Pas de musique, McGee sait que ça ne va pas. Abby est sur sa chaise, la tête dans ses mains sur la table.

McGee doucement : _Abby ?_

Elle se tourne, se lève, se jette sur McGee pour l'étreindre.

McGee : _Ça va ?_

Elle recule, parle fort, pointe du doigt son ordinateur : _NON McGeeee , il faut qu'on le retrouve ceee, ce Petterson, regarde à quoi il ressemble._

McGee regarde la photo sur l'écran.

Il fronce les sourcils et tente : _A Johnny Deep dans « Edouard aux mains d'argent »._

Abby frappe de son poing, l'épaule de McGee.

McGee : _Aieheu !_

Abby : _Non, c'est un gentil dans ce film et puis . . . et puis t'es pas Tony, t'as pas le droit de faire des références cinématographiques._

McGee : _Ok, pardon_.

Abby marche dans tous les sens : _Regarde, lui il ressemble à un méchant. Oui à un « Méchant » méchant . . . avec cette cicatrice, là, sur sa joue. Horrible . . . _

McGee l'arrête en lui prenant sa main : _Abby regarde-moi_. Elle le fait. _Va voir Tony, ça te soulagera. Ziva et moi on va l'avoir. D'accord ?_

Abby lui fait un câlin : _D'accord le Bleu._

McGee : _Abby, le Bleu, y a que Tony qui a le droit._

Abby : _D'accord McGeek._

Il se détache de son étreinte, lui sourit et part.


	6. Retour

**Bonsoir,**

Voici la suite.

Merci pour les reviews, et grâce à ça, sachez que j'ai fait une correction de ma fic depuis le début. Cela vous ferra moins mal aux yeux.

Cependant les conjugaisons et autres, ne sont pas ma tasse de thé et j'en suis désolée.

Merci de votre sincèrité, et continuez vos reviews que vous aimiez ou pas, j'adore.

Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Hôpital de Bethesda – 11h45<strong>

Un médecin et une infirmière rentrent dans la chambre de Tony. Gibbs se lève.

Médecin en lui serrant la main : _Agent Gibbs, vous vous souvenez de moi ?_

Gibbs : _Bien sûr Docteur Brad Pitt. Je croyais que vous étiez pneumologue._

Dr Pitt : _C'est vrai, mais avant tout je suis le médecin traitant de Tony depuis . . . la peste, et quand j'ai appris que DiNozzo était parmi nous j'ai demandé à être à ses petits soins._

Il sourit et se tourne sur Tony.

Dr Pitt : _Le docteur Devis m'a parlé de sa situation. Il devait se réveiller vers 8h30._

Gibbs : _Il l'a fait vers 6h30 . . ._

Dr Pitt : _Et depuis plus rien ?_

Gibbs : _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Dr Pitt : _Infirmière la température ?_

L'infirmière : _38,2°c_

Dr Pitt : _Ok._

Il tapote la joue de Tony : _Allez on se réveille maintenant._

Tony bouge la tête : _mmmm !_

Dr Pitt : _Tony ouvre les yeux._

Tony le fait et doucement : _Brad ?_

Dr Pitt : _Bonjour à toi la belle au bois dormant._

Tony : _Pas pour te vexer mais je préfère ta jolie infirmière._

Tout le monde sourit.

Dr Pitt examine la jambe droite : _Alors comment te sens-tu ?_

Tony : _Ça va._

Gibbs : _Tony ne mens pas._

Tony : _T'es encore là ?_

Gibbs : . . .

Tony : _Ok, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai soif et un peu mal à la jambe._

L'infirmière lui tend le verre d'eau.

Tony : _Merci mademoiselle._

Dr Pitt reporte son attention sur Tony : _Sur une échelle de 1 à 10._

Tony : _Cela dépend 10 c'est le maximum du niveau de douleur supportable, non parce que . . ._

Gibbs agacé : _DiNozzo !_

Tony : _7_

Dr Pitt à l'infirmière : _Donnez-lui 1g de paracétamol et 10g de morphine et refaites les bandages._

Gibbs : _Puis-je vous parler un moment._

Dr Pitt : _Bien sûr._

Ils sortent de la chambre.

Gibbs : _Infection ?_

Dr Pitt : _Non au contraire, sa jambe désenfle et reprend une couleur, disons normale_.

Gibbs : _Et la fièvre ?_

Dr Pitt : _Rien d'alarmant. Son corps combat._

Gibbs soupir de soulagement.

Gibbs : _Dîtes à Tony que je suis allé me chercher un café._

Le docteur Pitt acquiesce et retourne auprès du patient.

Tony à l'infirmière : _. . . mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de parcourir le marathon de Boston._

Dr Pitt sourit : _Tu ne changeras jamais._

Tony reprenant son sérieux : _Il est où le Boss man ?_

Dr Pitt : _Café._

Tony : _J'aurais dû y penser. Du café coule dans ses veines._

Infermière : _Voilà agent Di . . ._

Tony : _Appelez-moi Tony_.

L'infirmière sourit gênée : _Tony, les bandages sont refaits._

Tony : _Merci. Dit Brad je suis obligé de garder ce truc dans le nez._

Dr Pitt en enlevant le tube d'oxygène nasal : _Tu as raison c'est bon maintenant, si tu restes tranquille_.

Tony : _Oui m'sieur._

Dr Pitt : _Bien, on te laisse te reposer, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas, y a le bouton d'appel._

Tony : _D'ac o' d'ac, au revoir mademoiselle._

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Gibbs boit son café en avançant vers la chambre de son agent. Son téléphone sonne. Il s'arrête devant la porte.

Gibbs : _Gibbs._

La voix : _Gibbs c'est Ziva._

Gibbs : _Oui._

Ziva : _McGee a eu l'idée de chercher dans les opérateurs téléphoniques si Petterson ne s'était pas abonné, le faît qu'il sorte tout juste de prison, on a pensé . . ._

Gibbs : _Venez-en aux faits David, on dirait McGee._

Ziva : _On l'a trouvé. Son portable indique qu'il est à l'hôpital Gibbs. On est déjà en route._

Gibbs : _Ok. _Il raccroche.

Il met sa main par réflexe sur son arme à sa ceinture et regarde à droite et à gauche du couloir. Personne. Il rentre dans la chambre de Tony.

Tony en râlant : _T'as vu ça, en soins intensifs y a même pas la télé._

Gibbs : _J'suis là, moi._

Tony : _Tu n'es quand même pas Magnum, quoique dans une série télé policière tu ferais fureur. Bien sûr avec toi ton fidèle compagnon . . . moi évidement._

Gibbs : _Mmm_.

Ses sens de Marines et d'agent fédéral ont pris le dessus. Il est debout à côté du lit de Tony mais face à la porte qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux.

La porte s'ouvre. Il dégaine aussitôt.

Le visiteur : _Giiiiibbbs !_

Gibbs souffle et range son arme : _Abby._

Abby : _Mais ça va pas. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?_

Tony tourne la tête vers Gibbs. Attend la réponse.

Gibbs : _Jack Petterson est dans l'hôpital._

Abby : _Quoi ?_

Tony à Gibbs : _Et toi tu restes là !_

Gibbs : _Il veut finir le travail. Ziva et McGee arrivent. Ils feront le tour._

Abby s'approche de Tony. Lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

Abby : _Contente de te voir mon bonbon au miel._

Tony : _Moi aussi ma gothique préférée._

Abby : _Tu vas bien ?_

Tony en faisant une moue d'enfant : _Y a pas de télé._

Abby _: Je t'arrangerai ça_. Puis à l'intention de Gibbs : _Et toi arrête de dire ça !_

Gibbs fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Abby : _Oui, que Petterson veut finir le travail. Ce n'est pas du travail de tirer sur les gens, sauf si bien sûr que tu es un Marines en guerre ou un flic . . . enfin bref dis pas ça._

Gibbs lui fait un baiser sur le front : _Abby !_

La porte s'ouvre en même temps.

Voix du visiteur : _Quel joli tableau._

Gibbs voit Petterson, l'arme au poing tenant en joue Abby. Il commence le geste pour prendre son arme.

Petterson : _Ne soyez pas stupide. Avant même que vous ayez le temps de la sortir, votre amie aura une balle entre les deux yeux._

Gibbs se remémore Kate et arrête son geste.

Petterson : _Prenez votre arme de la main gauche et jetez là vers moi._

Gibbs s'exécute. Il regarde Abby qui est terrorisée.

Petterson : _Voilà c'est bien. Tu vois DiNozzo, ton copain, lui, n'a pas envie de jouer._

Tony : _C'est mon patron_.

Petterson en souriant : _Oh, enchanté Patron._

Gibbs : _Pas réciproque._

Petterson : _Vous me vexez. Allez, vous deux, dans la salle de bain. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul avec mon ancien ami._

Abby avance. Gibbs la suit.

Elle rentre dans la salle de bain tout doucement en se retournant sur Tony, qui lui fait un hochement de la tête, signe que tout va bien se passer.

Gibbs referme aussitôt la porte sans rentrer dans la pièce.

Petterson : _Ouuuuh ! Vous êtes un malin, monsieur ?_

Gibbs : _Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

Petterson s'avance de Tony faisant dos à la porte d'entrée et met son arme sur la tête de l'italien : _Mais complètement inutile. Je ne tue pas les femmes._

Tony en serrant les dents : _Tu les bats et violes, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire._

Petterson hoche la tête : _DiNozzo, voyons, je cogne simplement celles qui veulent jouer, comme Wendy par exemple. Si elle ne m'avait pas offert cette jolie cicatrice sur la joue, elle aurait encore son bébé._

Gibbs écoute attentivement essayant de comprendre et en cherchant une idée pour sortir son équipe de là.

Tony : _Ce n'est pas un jeu un viol._

Petterson : _Ca dépend. Au faît toutes mes condoléances j'ai appris en prison qu'elle s'était suicidée._

Tony : _Espèce de salaud._

Gibbs : _Vous n'allez pas sortir d'ici vivant._

Pettesrson rit : _Moi je ne sais pas, en tout cas votre agent lui c'est sûr. Dis-moi DiNozzo je ne t'ai pas loupé. Finalement j'aime bien ce jeu._

Il descend son arme sur la blessure du bras de Tony et appuie dessus avec.

Petterson : _Ça fait mal là ?_

Tony : _Je suis sous calmant._

Petterson appuie encore plus fort : _Et là ?_

Tony ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

Petterson : _Apparemment oui._

Gibbs contracte sa mâchoire, il faut qu'il intervienne, une tache de sang fait son apparition sur le bandage blanc de son agent.

Petterson : _Oups . . . je crois que j'ai fait sauter les points de suture. Désolé . . ._

Un coup de feu résonne dans les couloirs calmes de l'hôpital.


	7. Révélations

**Attention,**

Voici la suite, est ce la fin ?

Merci pour les reviews cela me fait très plaisir et pour ma première fic je trouve que c'est rassurant.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, surtout les amateurs de Tibbs.

Voilou! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Hôpital de Bethesda – 12h15<strong>

Tony ferme les yeux. Les rouvre ne sentant rien. Il regarde Petterson. Il n'a plus son regard sournois, maintenant il est vitreux. Du sang coule entre ses deux yeux. Tony entend derrière.

Une voix : _Pas tant que moi._

Petterson s'écroule au sol, mort, une balle dans la tête.

Tony : _Pile poil à l'heure Zee-va !_

Ziva s'approche : _Comme d'habitude._

Gibbs ouvre vite la salle de bain pour récupérer Abby. Elle tremble et pleure. Il la prend dans les bras.

Gibbs : _C'est bon Abs. Tony va bien. C'est fini._

Ils sortent de la pièce et retournent dans la chambre.

McGee voit le bras de Tony : _Je vais chercher une infirmière._

Tony : _Pas la peine McStress. Regarde._

McGee se retourne et voit à l'entrée de la chambre une équipe médicale ainsi que deux hommes de la sécurité de l'hôpital.

Toute l'équipe du NCIS se met à rire.

Le cauchemar est terminé pour Tony.

Il s'arrête de rire et sourit. Il regarde sa « famille ».

Gibbs tient Abby par la taille. Ils rient et pour Tony c'est bon de voir ceci. Il passe à McGee, son Bleu favoris qui est maintenant rouge de honte mais il rit également. Et enfin son israélienne.

Elle est juste à côté de lui. Son regard s'arrête sur elle. Ziva tourne sa tête et croise le regard de Tony. Elle s'arrête de rire et lui sourit.

Plus rien n'existe autour d'eux. Ils ne voient et n'entendent plus rien. Juste les yeux de l'un de l'autre.

Ziva se penche sur le lit et lui fait un baiser sur la joue tout près des lèvres.

Tony chuchote : _Merci ma p'tite ninja._

Ziva : _Normal_. Lui met une tape douce sur la tête : _Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

Elle se redresse.

Dr Pitt en parlant fort : _Bon excusez-moi tout le monde, mais dois-je vous rappelez qu'il y a un patient qui a besoin de soin et un corps doit être évacué._

Gibbs : _Il a raison. McGee, Ziva et Abby prenez votre après-midi, Vance n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. Vos rapports peuvent attendre demain. Dr Pitt j'aimerais que mon légiste s'occupe du corps._

Dr Pitt : _Bien entendu, je demanderais à une équipe le transfert._

Gibbs : _Bien._

Abby embrasse Tony, McGee le salue et Ziva lui fait un clin d'œil. Et tout le monde sort de la chambre à part l'équipe médicale.

McGee : _Bon les filles ça vous dit un petit restaurant. Je vous invite il en va de soi._

Abby : _McGee tu es un amour. Pour moi c'est oui._

Ziva : _Egalement._

McGee : _Cool, vous venez avec nous patron ?_

Gibbs : _Non merci, je vais rester avec DiNozzo._

McGee : _Ok._

Abby serre Gibbs rapidement dans les bras et ils partent.

**Chambre d'Anthony – 12h55**

Gibbs rentre. Tony est semi-assis maintenant. La chambre est nettoyée.

Tony : _Gibbs ? Je pensais que tu étais allé au bureau._

Gibbs : _Nan_. Il regarde le plateau repas de Tony plein : _Tu devrais manger._

Tony : _J'ai pas trop faim_.

Gibbs : _Essaie._

Tony : _T'es pas obligé_.

Gibbs : _De ?_

Tony : _De rester_.

Gibbs s'assied : _C'est vrai._

Tony : _Bien !_

Le silence s'installe pendant deux longues minutes. Tony sait que Gibbs veut des explications.

Tony : _Gibbs ?_

Gibbs : _Tony ?_

Tony rigole gêné : _Tu sais y a plus de danger, tu peux y aller maintenant._

Gibbs d'un ton neutre : _Non._

Tony fait un sourire forcé : _Non. Pourquoi ?_

Gibbs : _Parce que !_

Tony : _Oh et quoi d'autres ?_

Gibbs : _Des réponses._

Tony arrête de sourire : _Mm, pas la peine._

Gibbs : _Tony !_

Tony ferme les yeux : Je suis fatigué.

Gibbs : _J'aurais des réponses._

Tony rouvre les yeux et d'un ton sec : _Pourquoi ?_

Gibbs se lève : _Pour t'aider._

Tony : _Ou curiosité ?_

Gibbs : _DiNozzo !_

Tony : _Ecoute, tu connais tout. Je l'ai mis en prison, il est resté 10 ans et la vengeance tu sais ce que sait . . ._

Gibbs : _Wendy ?_

Tony se met à fixer le plafond, son regard s'assombrit.

Tony : _Du passé._

Gibbs : _Qui te hante ? Tu as pris Ziva pour Wendy quand on t'a trouvé_.

Des larmes montent dans les yeux de Tony. Gibbs voit son agent se débattre avec ses sentiments, cela le rend très inquiet et triste.

Tony se lâche : _OK. C'était ma fiancée._

Gibbs : _Vous attendiez un bébé ?_

Tony : _Ouais. Un petit garçon._ Il se tourne vers Gibbs : _T'imagines un petit DiNozzo !_

Gibbs pose sa main sur l'épaule de son agent : _Tu aurais fait un excellent père._

Tony : _Un bon mari aussi, mais . . . mais elle s'est suicidée._

Gibbs : _La perte du bébé ?_

Tony se remet à regarder le plafond: _J'allais me marier dans 1 mois quand . . . il violait les femmes de flics. _Un blanc : _Elle ne s'est pas laissée faire, une vraie battante Gibbs. Elle avait réussi un prendre un couteau de cuisine d'où la belle cicatrice sur la joue de . . . de Petterson. Il n'a pas aimé et l'a roué de coups de pied dans le ventre._

Les mots ont de plus en plus de mal à sortir : _Les médecins lui ont enlevé le bébé, . . . mort._

_Wendy est rentrée dans une grande déprime et je l'ai laissé seule pour, . . . pour le retrouver et je l'ai eu._ Tony sourit malicieusement et son regard plein de haine : _Je voulais le tuer mais mon coéquipier m'en a dissuadé._

Gibbs : _Il a bien fait._

Tony : _C'est toi qui dis ça !_

Gibbs : _Tony . . . _

Tony : _Nan, c'est bon je sais, je ne suis pas toi, ma carrière, et cetera et cetera. T'inquiète. En attendant quand je suis revenu à l'hôpital, Wendy s'était ouvert les veines avec un scalpel, tel . . ., tellement profond, que les médecins n'ont rien pu faire._

Une larme ruisselle le long de sa joue.

Gibbs d'un ton vraiment sincère et pleins de douleur : _Je suis désolé Tony._

Tony tourne la tête vers lui, s'essuie rapidement la joue avec sa main valide et sourit : _Signe de faiblesse Boss._

Gibbs : _Pas entre amis._

Tony : _Merci._

Un petit silence s'installe et Gibbs s'assied de nouveau.

Tony s'essuie son front avec sa main valide : _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud !_

Gibbs fronce les sourcils : _Je ne trouve pas_.

Tony sourit : _Aahh, les émotions._

Gibbs : _Ca va aller ?_

Tony sincère : _Ouais._

Il essaie de prendre le verre sur le chevet, à sa gauche, avec sa ma valide et manque de le faire tomber. Gibbs se lève et lui donne. Tony boit difficilement.

Gibbs : _Tu trembles !_

Tony d'un ton qui veut être rassurant : _Je ne suis pas gaucher et cette intraveineuse ne m'aide pas beaucoup._

Gibbs pas dupe : _Tu transpires aussi._

Il lui met sa main sur son front, Tony dégage sa tête.

Tony : _Hey !_

Gibbs : _Tu es brulant !_ Il appuie sur le bouton d'appel.

Tony : _Mais non, j'ai juste un peu chaud et . . ._ il inspire fort _. . . et sommeil._

Ses yeux papillonnent.

Gibbs : _Tony ?_

Tony ferme les yeux : _Juste sommeil._

Une infirmière rentre : _Vous avez besoin de quelque . . ._

Gibbs : _Vite il est brûlant et vient de fermer les yeux_.

L'infirmière s'approche et prend la température.

Infirmière : _39°9 C, ok agent DiNozzo, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?_

Tony : . . .

Infirmière lui tapote la joue : _Agent DiNozzo !_

Gibbs : _TONY ! ! !_


	8. Fin du cauchemar

**Kikou tout le monde,**

Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, c'est cool.

Ensuite sachez que ce chapitre est bof mais c'est la transition pour la suite.

Si vous relisez le résumé, vous comprendrez que Tony à vécu "la vengeance" et "le cauchemar".

Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Voilou!

* * *

><p><strong>Hôpital de Bethesda<strong>

Le docteur Pitt entre dans la chambre : _Qu'est- qu'on a ?_

Infirmière : _39°9 C, aucune réponse du patient. Augmentation du rythme cardiaque._

Dr Pitt examine Tony : _Bon, pas de signe d'infection, faites un ECG._

Infirmière : _Le monitoring s'accélère, tachycardie sinusale, pouls à 130._

Dr Pitt : _Oxygène et injectez lui . . ._

Gibbs n'écoute plus. Il se recule. Il regarde le docteur et l'infirmière s'agiter sur son agent. Que s'est-il passé ? Tony avait-il raison, le trop d'émotions ? Pour Gibbs le temps s'arrête, jusqu'à ce qui voit l'infirmière sortir de la chambre.

Gibbs s'avance du docteur Pitt : _Alors ?_

Dr Pitt : _Je vous rassure rien de grave, nous l'avons placé sous bétabloquants et alimentation par perfusion._

Gibbs : _Je ne comprends pas ?_

Dr Pitt : _Agent Gibbs, Tony vient de subir un grand stress avec Petterson et sans doute a-t-il accumulé beaucoup d'anxiété._

Gibbs : _Il venait de m'expliquer son lien avec lui._

Dr Pitt soupire : _Wendy._

Gibbs : _Vous étiez au courant ?_

Dr Pitt : _Oui, c'est une histoire douloureuse pour Tony, alors ajoutez ceci à la fièvre qu'il avait déjà dû à sa jambe et cela donne une trop grande poussée d'adrénaline._

Gibbs : _Il n'a pas voulu manger à midi j'aurais dû faire attention, me douter que ça n'allait pas_.

Il s'inflige une tape mentale à l'arrière de la tête.

Dr Pitt : _Vous n'y êtes pour rein. Manque d'appétit, grosse fatigue mentale et musculaire sont les signes d'un début d'anémie._

Gibbs pause son regard plein d'inquiétude sur Tony et voit un masque d'oxygène : _Ses poumons ?_

Dr Pitt : _Aucun souci. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos et de ce changer les idées, ça va aller._

Gibbs acquiesce de la tête.

Dr Pitt : _Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, il ne va pas se réveiller avant demain et ce sera sûrement pour peu de temps._

Le docteur Pitt sort et Gibbs reste un peu.

**Locaux du NCIS - Bureau du Directeur – 15h15**

Vance lit un dossier. Gibbs entre sans frapper.

Vance : _Gibbs, cela faisait longtemps._

Gibbs le salue de la tête : _Léon._

Vance lui fait signe de s'assoir : _Comment va l'agent DiNozzo ?_

Gibbs s'assied : _Fatigué._

Vance : _Je vois. Le docteur Mallard m'a donné le rapport d'autopsie ainsi que le profil psychologique de Petterson. Wendy était la fiancée de DiNozzo, faut-il faire intervenir le docteur __Rachel Cranston__._

Gibbs : _Pas besoin, je m'en occupe._

Vance : _Comme vous voudrez._ Il tend 3 dossiers à Gibbs : _Je vous laisse en choisir un._

Gibbs jette un coup d'œil rapide : _Pas la peine._

Vance : _Ecoutez Gibbs, je connais vos liens tous particuliers avec l'agent DiNozzo, mais il ne sera pas de retour avant un long moment et si, il revient !_

Gibbs se lève énervé : _Pardon ?_

Vance garde son calme : Faut être réaliste, j'ai eu lieu de la situation, il se peut qu'il ne reprenne pas toutes ses capacités motrices.

Gibbs : _Ok pour un remplaçant provisoire, mais DiNozzo va revenir._

Vance : _Vous en êtes persuadé on dirait !_

Gibbs : _Cela vous arrangerait n'est-ce pas ?_

Vance : _Qu'insinuez-vous ?_

Gibbs : _Vous le savez parfaitement. Vous ne l'avez jamais supporté._

Vance : _C'est un très bon agent, mais il est vrai que question discipline . . ._

Gibbs : _Vous aurez ma réponse pour le remplaçant demain à la première heure._ Il pause ses deux mains sur le bureau et se penche un peu en avant et regarde le directeur droit dans les yeux : _Mais sachez une chose. Je vais tout faire pour que DiNozzo récupère et revienne._

Il le pointe du doigt : _Si vous l'éloignez de cette agence, quel qu'en soit les raisons, vous le regretterez !_

Vance : _Est-ce une menace ?_

Gibbs se redresse : _C'en est une._

Vance se lève : _Faîtes attention Gibbs, vous allez trop loin, je peux très bien me passer de vous !_

Gibb : _Cela m'étonnerait, mon équipe et moi avons les meilleurs résultats de toutes les agences réunis._

Vance : _Mais aussi celle qui a le plus de problèmes avec l'autorité, surtout vous et DiNozzo._

Gibbs : _Vous voulez mes plaques ?_

Vance : _Je n'ai pas dit cela._

Gibbs : _Bien, alors à demain Monsieur le directeur._

Il sort et claque la porte.

**Hôpital de Bethesda – Chambre de Tony – 18h55**

Gibbs pose le dernier dossier des agents remplaçants qu'il vient d'éplucher. Il regarde Tony qui dort paisiblement et sort pour aller se chercher un café.

Dans les couloirs il croise McGee et Abby.

Gibbs : _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

Abby : _On est venu apporter un ordi portable pour Tony._

McGee : _On a passé l'après-midi à lui télécharger des films._

Abby : _Il dort ?_

Gibbs : _Oui._

Elle se retourne et avance : _Ben c'est pas grave, de toute façon il va bientôt se réveiller pour manger. L'appel du ventre d'un DiNozzo n'attend pas._

Gibbs : _Abby !_

Abby se retourne et sourit : _Oui, quoi ?_

Gibbs : _Il ne va pas se réveiller._

Abby est bouche bée et manque de faire tomber l'ordinateur.

McGee abasourdi : _Comment ça ?_

Gibbs lève les yeux au ciel venant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Gibbs : _Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Tony a eu un petit problème et le doc l'a endormi jusqu'à demain._

Abby mord l'intérieur de ses lèvres et articule : _Un pro-blè-me ?_

Gibbs : _Rien de grave, trop d'anxiété et début d'anémie._

Abby : _Tu sais quoi Gibbs ? J'en ai marre. Tony est un aimant à problèmes. Anxiété tu dis, et bien avec ses films favoris ça va aller, Anémie, demain tu lui apportes une pizza , peperroni, saucisses, œufs et c'est réglé. Ok ? . . . Ok ! Je vais le remettre en forme moi, tu vas voir._

Elle part d'un pas décidé, direction la chambre de son italien.

McGee à Gibbs mais en regardant Abby partir : _Je crois que déterminée comme cela, elle pourrait ramener un mort de l'au-delà._

Gibbs le regarde, secoue la tête : _Il me faut un café et vite._


	9. Le passé

**Coucou.**

Je suis agréablement surprise pour le chapitre d'avant, vous l'avez tous apprécié. Merci.

Voici la suite, en espèrant toujours vous satisfaire.

Et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Hôpital de Bethesda – Chambre de Tony<strong>

Ziva entrouvre la porte de la chambre. Gibbs l'a vu, mais ne laisse rien paraître.

Pour Ziva, le mot « désoler » dans la bouche de Petterson torturant son collègue, avait eu raison de sa patience.

Seulement, la lumière de la chambre a fait se refléter sa silhouette sur la fenêtre.

Il a fallu juste un haussement d'yeux à l'homme pour l'apercevoir. Ziva lui vise la tête.

« Un coup de feu résonne dans les couloirs calmes de l'hôpital »

Mais Petterson, se jette sur Tony pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du lit.

Dans ce mouvement Tony hurle de douleur, cela lui a valu un appui sur ses jambes.

Ziva jure en hébreu. Son tire atteint le monitoring.

Petterson attrape le bras gauche de Tony dans sa chute. L'intraveineuse s'arrache brutalement laissant du sang s'échapper de la veine de l'agent.

L'assaillant se retrouve au sol sur le dos, et Tony en équilibre sur son lit, prêt à tomber. Il n'arrive pas à se redresser avec sa jambe immobilisée.

Gibbs se jette alors sur Petterson, comme un lion sur sa proie.

Il lui donne un coup de poing et lui prend de sa main gauche, la main droite pour essayer de le désarmer. Petterson résiste.

Le revolver se retrouve empoigné par les mains, de deux hommes ayant une détermination commune.

« La vengeance ».

La rage se fait sentir.

McGee voit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, pointe son arme et voit Abby. Il la repousse dans la pièce et entre avec elle pour la protéger d'éventuels coups de feu.

Ziva accourt pour récupérer Tony qui glisse de plus en plus de son lit.

Trop tard. Il tombe du côté du combat acharné, sur les bras tenant l'arme, les bloquant ainsi. Ziva ne peut pas tirer au risque de blesser un de ses collègues.

Petterson profite de cet instant, pour donner un crochet du gauche à Gibbs et d'un geste rapide, sort un couteau de sa manche et érafle le torse du Marine qui se tient à cheval sur lui.

Pas assez fort, juste une fine coupure se fait sentir.

Gibbs sort à son tour son arme rétractile préférée de sa ceinture, et la plante dans le côté droit de la gorge de Petterson et la retire tout aussi rapidement dans le sens de la largeur, vers l'avant, sectionnant ainsi la trachée et l'artère carotide. Egorgé, Petterson meurt sur le coup laissant une grande quantité de sang se répandre au sol.

Mort cruelle, pour un homme cruel.

Gibbs se redresse, reste sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, mais tout de suite il se rend compte que son agent sénior ne bouge pas. Tony est sur le côté, toujours sur le bras droit de Petterson et gauche de Gibbs.

Gibbs crie : _Ziva !_

Elle se faufile entre le lit et Tony puis le redresse tout doucement, Gibbs dégage son bras et enlève celui du corps sans vie de l'autre homme et récupère l'arme.

Gibbs par réflexe, vérifie le pouls de son agent et tire par les jambes le corps de Petterson. Personne ne lui en voudra, il faut qu'il l'éloigne de son agent.

McGee pénètre dans la chambre, s'assure qu'il y a plus de danger et Abby le suit. Elle est complètement apeurée. Aucun mot ne sort.

McGee voit Gibbs et Tony : _Je vais chercher un médecin._

Il n'eu pas le temps de sortir de la chambre qu'un homme de la sécurité de l'hôpital et une équipe médicale sont à la porte.

L'homme de sécurité pointe son arme sur McGee.

L'homme : _On ne bougez plus._

Gibbs : _Du calme nous sommes des agents fédéraux._

Il va pour prendre son badge de sa veste, que l'homme de la sécurité le vise.

L'homme : _Plus un geste !_

Le docteur Pitt se fraie un chemin dans ce désordre : _Doucement monsieur, c'est vrai ils font partis du NCIS. Vous êtes dans la chambre de l'agent DiNozzo._

Gibbs montre son badge pour le prouver.

L'homme de sécurité rengaine et d'un mouvement de tête montre le corps de Petterson : _Et lui c'est qui ?_

Gibbs : _Du passé !_

Ziva toujours auprès de Tony crie : _Vite un médecin s'il vous plaît._

Le docteur Pitt et deux infirmières s'avancent. Ziva se lève et s'éloigne.

Dr Pitt : _On lui a tiré dessus ?_

Gibbs : _Non, il est tombé._

Dr Pitt : _Ya plus d'intraveineuse, vite une civière et que tous ceux qui ne font pas partis de l'hôpital, je vous prie de bien vouloir sortir. Y a bien trop de monde ici._

Bien entendu tout le monde s'exécute dans un grand silence bien trop pesant, mis à part Gibbs.

Infirmière : _Monsieur, vous avez besoin de soins, suivez-moi, on va dans une autre salle._

Gibbs : _Non, occupez-vous de mon agent._

Infirmière : _Mais . . ._ elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le regard bleu d'acier que lui insigne son interlocuteur lui fait perdre ses moyens et se tourne pour rejoindre l'équipe médicale de Tony.

Gibbs regarde toutes ces personnes s'agiter auprès de son agent et le temps lui semble s'arrêter.

Pourtant il sort de ses pensées quand il voit le brancard avec Tony dessus passer devant lui.

Gibbs arrête le docteur par la manche : _Vous allez où_ _?_

Dr Pitt : _Faire des radiographies._

Gibbs : _Pourquoi est-il encore inconscient ?_

Dr Pitt : _Une commotion cérébrale, mais je pense surtout que c'est la douleur que lui a engendré la chute. Veuillez m'excuser mais il faut qu'on y aille._

Le brancard et l'équipe médicale sortent et passent à toute vitesse devant Ziva, McGee et Abby qui étaient dans le couloir. Gibbs est à l'encadrement de la chambre.

Abby : _Gibbs ?_

Gibbs : _. . ._

McGee : _Vous allez bien patron ?_

Gibbs sans un mot prend son portable : _Ducky, vient à Bethesda, on a un cadavre._

Il raccroche aussitôt et rentre dans la chambre.

Les deux autres agents et la laborantine se regardent et pour la première fois ne savent pas quoi faire . . .

Tony ouvre les yeux d'un coup, il est en sueur.

Il regarde autour de lui, il est seul dans sa chambre. Tony remarque sur sa table de chevet un ordinateur portable ainsi que des roses noires dans un vase et une photo de chacun des membres de l'équipe. Il sourit, Abby était venue et tout le reste n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Tony : _Juste un mauvais rêve_.

Il ferme les yeux et chuchote : _Du passé_ _!_ Et se rendort.

**3 jours plus tard - Hôpital de Bethesda – 20h15**

Gibbs entre tout doucement dans la chambre de son agent. Il avait eu raison. Tony dort. La pièce est sombre, juste le reflet de la lune par la fenêtre, les rideaux ne sont pas tirés.

Il s'assied et regarde Tony.

Tony sans ouvrir les yeux : _Salut Boss !_

Gibbs : _Tony._

Tony ouvre les yeux et sourit : _Alors c'est quoi le programme ce soir ?_

Gibbs montre un dvd : _« Le 6__ème__ sens »._

Tony : _Cool._

Gibbs allume la lampe de chevet et appuie sur les commandes du lit pour redresser Tony. Il est maintenant assit.

Gibbs : _Demain on te transfert dans une autre chambre._

Tony : _Ah pas trop tôt, au revoir les soins intensifs._

Gibbs se rassied : _Mmm_.

Tony : _Dommage pour Abby, il va falloir qu'elle refasse sa déco._

Gibbs sourit : _Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça._

Tony : _On m'enlève mes points de suture du bras et de la jambe gauche aussi demain._

Gibbs : _Bien, bien._

Tony grimace : _Dit Gibbs, il faut que tu m'aides !_

Gibbs se lève inquiet : _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Tony : _Ben ça ne va pas_.

Gibbs : _Tu veux que j'aille chercher Brad ?_

Tony fronce les sourcils : _Hein quoi ?_ Et se met à rire : _Non !_

Gibbs incompréhensif : _DiNozzo ?_

Tony s'arrête de rire et sourit : _C'est juste que j'en peu plus._

Il regarde vers la porte d'entrée de sa chambre pour vérifier si y avait personne et d'un ton sérieux en fixant Gibbs : _J'en ai parlé à Brad, il m'a dit que c'était trop tôt, blablabla, enfin même si on se connaît bien, il est doc et n'a rien voulu savoir . . ._

Gibbs se rassied et sourit, c'est bon de voir son agent sénior comme avant, gamin, souriant et bavard, trop bavard.

Gibbs : _Tony !_

Tony : _Euh oui, je veux juste sortir un peu dehors dans la cour ou même dans les couloirs, je vais mourir si ça continue._

Gibbs soupire, c'est vraiment ironique ça.

Tony : _Il faut que t'ailles lui parler._

Gibbs : _J'irai le voir demain._

Tony : _Non, parce que sinon je crois que cette fois ci . . ._

Gibbs : _Tony, j'ai dit que j'irais le voir demain !_

Tony : _Oh, . . . euh ok ! Et sinon mon remplaçant, Terrence c'est ça ? Toujours autant sûr de lui ?_

Gibbs : _Il va se calmer._

Tony rigole : _McGee a parié que c'est toi qui allais le tuer en premier, moi je dis que c'est Ziva . . ._

Une voix : _Et pourquoi personne n'a pensé à moi !_

Tony tourne la tête vers le visiteur : _Abby, la reine des ADN, t'es en retard !_

Abby : _J'ai dû retourner au labo, j'avais ouuublié ceci_ . . . elle sort de derrière son dos . . . _des popcorns._

Tony : _T'es géniale Abs._

Abby avec un grand sourire : _Je sais._

Elle lui fait un bisou sur le front et s'assied sur le bord du lit : _Alors c'est quoi ce soir ?_

Tony : _6__ème__ sens._

Abby : _Ouuhhh_

Tony tend sa main gauche vers le haut et Abby lui fait une tape.

Gibbs : _Bon on se le met ce dvd !_

Tony à Gibbs : _J'espère que tu ne vas pas avoir peur, j'ai pas envie de te consoler._

Gibbs secoue la tête, oui son agent est bien de retour, reste cette maudite jambe droite.


	10. Souvenirs

**Kikou tout le monde,**

voici la suite.

Merci beaucoup de me suivre, je suis très contente de vous faire plaisir.

La première phase de cette fic touche bientôt "la fin du cauchemar".

La suite sera " le début du rêve" de Tony.

Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Hôpital de Bethesda – 9h00<strong>

Le docteur Pitt entre dans la chambre de son patient et ami.

Dr Pitt : _Bonjour Tony._

Tony : _Brad._

Il se met en position assise grâce à la télécommande du lit.

Dr Pitt : _Tu as l'air en forme !_

Tony : _C'est vrai._

Dr Pitt : _Tant mieux. J'ai un séminaire à Chicago, je serais absent pendant 4 jours. Un autre médecin va venir, je vais lui faire un topo au cas où tu aurais besoin, pendant mon absence._

Tony : _Tu prends soin de moi dis donc._

Dr Pitt : _Obligé._

Une voix : _Je suis désolée Docteur Pitt, je suis un peu en . . ._ elle s'arrête de parler : _Tony ?_

Tony plus que surpris : _Jeanne ?_

Jeanne : _Veuillez m'excuser Docteur Pitt, mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible de m'occuper de ce patient._

Tony : _Alors c'est comme ça !_

Jeanne s'avance : _Ça te va bien de dire cela. Tu m'as menti pendant toute notre relation._

Tony très en colère : _Et toi tu as essayé de me mettre en prison._

Jeanne hausse le ton : _Tu l'avais bien cherché, mon père est mort !_

Tony : _Ce n'était pas de ma faute._

Jeanne : _Tout allait bien dans ma vie jusqu'à ce que je te croise._

Tony : _Alors là c'est la meilleure, je croyais que tu m'aimais._

Jeanne : _Moi aussi mais tu t'es servi de . . ._

Dr Pitt : _Ça suffit. Docteur Benoît, l'état du patient ne permet pas ce genre de comportement._

Jeanne reprend son calme : _Je crois qu'il est préférable de faire venir un autre médecin._

Dr Pitt : _En effet !_

Elle quitte la chambre.

Tony toujours énervé : _J'en reviens pas !_

Dr Pitt : _Tony, calme-toi._

Tony ne change pas de ton : _Non mais tu l'as vu, elle essaie de me nuire et . . ._

Dr Pitt pose sa main sur son épaule : _Calme-toi Tony. C'est de ma faute._

Tony sourit nerveusement : _Tu rigoles tu y es pour rien._

Dr Pitt : _Bon tu sais quoi, je vais t'enlever tes points et faire ton transfert dans une autre chambre._

Tony serre les dents : _Ouais, ouais._

**Quartier général du NCIS – 10h15**

Gibbs descend les marches qui mènent au bureau du directeur. Il s'arrête devant le bureau de Tony où se trouve son remplaçant.

Gibbs : _Si vous n'enlevez pas vos pieds de ce bureau tout de suite, je vous garantis que vous ne pourrez plus jamais les poser ailleurs._

Terrence s'exécute : _Ça ne se reproduira plus._

Gibbs : _J'espère pour vous._

Il va à son bureau, prend son badge et son arme : _Prenez vos affaires._

McGee : _Qu'est-ce qu'on a patron ?_

Gibbs : _Un quartier maître retrouvé pendu à son domicile._

Terrence : _Un suicide !_

Gibbs le regarde droit dans les yeux : _Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on considère tout décès comme meurtre, vous devriez le savoir._

Terrence : _Oui bien sûr._

McGee discrètement à Ziva : _Il ne va pas finir la semaine._

Ziva : _La journée s'il continue comme ça._

Et tous se retrouvent dans l'ascenseur. Un téléphone sonne.

Gibbs décroche : _Gibbs._

Dr Pitt : _Agent Gibbs, je crois qu'il faudrait que vous veniez._

Gibbs : _Un souci ?_

L'ascenseur se stoppe. Tout le monde sort dans le parking et attend les directives du patron.

Dr Pitt : _Pour faire court, Tony a revu une certaine docteur Jeanne Benoît, vous connaissez ?_

Gibbs : _J'arrive_. Il raccroche.

Gibbs : _Mcgee prenez les commandes, je reviens dans l'après-midi._ Et il part.

McGee : _Oui, bien sûr._

McGee à Ziva : _Tu penses que ça un rapport avec Tony ?_

Ziva : _Probable, je ne sais pas._

Terrence : _Ce Tony à l'air de causer beaucoup d'ennuis._

Ziva lui jette son regard de tueuse.

McGee avec un sourire en coin : _Bon je prends la voiture,_ il jette des clefs à Ziva : _Agent David vous prenez le camion, je crois que vous serez ravie de montrer à l'agent Trevis vos talents de conductrice._

Ziva sournoise : _Avec joie !_

**Hôpital de Bethesda.**

Gibbs entre dans le bâtiment et voit le docteur Pitt à l'accueil.

Dr Pitt : _Re-bonjour agent Gibbs._

Gibbs : _Alors ?_

Dr Pitt : _J'ai un séminaire et je dois m'absenter pendant 4 jours, le docteur Benoît devait être ma remplaçante. Je ne connaissais pas leurs liens et les retrouvailles entres eux ont été très directes._

Gibbs : _Tony ?_

Dr Pitt : _Il est dans sa nouvelle chambre, il n'a plus ses points au bras et à la jambe gauche, mais il ne décolère pas. Il est très anxieux. J'ai changé d'avis pour la conversation qu'on a eu ce matin. _

Gibbs : _Vous avez un fauteuil ?_

Dr Pitt : _Oui bien sûr. Je viens vous aidez._

Gibbs : _Allons-y !_

Gibbs entre dans la chambre de son agent avec le docteur Pitt. Tony de son lit regarde par la fenêtre.

Gibbs : _Bonjour Tony !_

Tony sans tourner la tête : _Salut Boss_.

Gibbs : _Ça te dit une petite balade ?_

Tony : _Pas trop envie._

Gibbs : _Aller ne dit pas de bêtise._

Tony se tourne et regarde Gibbs accompagné de Brad avec un fauteuil roulant : _C'est mon carrosse._

Gibbs : Mmm.

Tony : _Super !_

Gibbs et Brad l'aide à se mettre dans le fauteuil. Il ne peut pas trop prendre appui avec sa jambe gauche et la droite est toujours immobilisée. Brad met une couverture sur la jambe tendu en avant.

Gibbs au Dr Pitt : _Ça ira maintenant merci._

Dr Pitt : _Bien je vous laisse_. Il sort.

Gibbs commence à pousser le fauteuil. Tony bloque les roues avec ses mains.

Tony : _C'est bon je peux le faire_.

Gibbs : _Ok. Il faut que tu fasses attention de ne pas cogner ta jambe._

Tony : _Je ne suis plus un gosse, Gibbs._

Une fois dans la cour de l'hôpital qui est prévue pour les promenades, Tony s'arrête prêt d'un banc et Gibbs s'assoit avec un café dans les mains qu'il avait pris dans le hall.

Tony :_ Je ne me rappelais plus qu'il faisait aussi froid._

Gibbs : _Tu veux qu'on rentre ?_

Tony :_ Non, ça fait du bien._

Pendant 5 longues minutes se fût le silence. Gibbs connaît son agent, s'il le questionne il va se renfermé, il attend et boit doucement son café.

Tony : _Alors Boss, pas d'enquête au bureau ?_

Gibbs : _Si !_

Tony : _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?_

Gibbs : _J'avais envie de prendre l'air._

Tony pas convaincu : _Mouais. Tu crois que McGee va s'en sortir ?_

Gibbs : _Il a été bien formé._

De nouveau c'est le silence.

Tony : _Je sais que Brad t'a demandé de venir me surveiller._

Gibbs :_ Non._

Tony : _Y a pas beaucoup de monde dehors._

Gibbs boit une gorgée et acquiesce : _Mmm._

Tony baisse la tête : J'ai revu Jeanne.

Gibbs : _Je sais._

Tony : _Je tourne une page difficilement et le livre se referme._

Gibbs : _T'as jamais aimé lire._

Tony : _J'ai l'impression que tous ceux qui sont proches de moi ou pour qui je m'attache, surtout la gent féminine, disparaissent ou souffrent._

Gibbs : _C'est_ _faux tu le sais !_

Tony : _Arrête de te mentir Gibbs, ouvre les yeux. Regarde ça a commencé avec ma mère, puis Wendy. J'ai eu du mal après cela, mais y a eu Kate et Paula. Encore à cause de moi Jenny. Ensuite Jeanne, celle qui m'avait presque fait oublier les autres. Et Zi . ._ .

Gibbs tourne la tête vers Tony et attend la suite mais elle ne vient pas.

Gibbs : _Moi aussi j'ai perdu des personnes que j'aimais plus que tout au monde et qui ne sont plus là maintenant, mais je pense à celles qui sont encore là et qui ont besoin de moi._

Tony regarde son patron et sourit : _Tu parles de moi ?_

Gibbs : _Tu n'es pas le centre du monde DiNozzo._

Tony soupire et regarde le ciel : _Tu crois qu'il va neiger._

Gibbs : _Peut-être._

Tony inquiet regarde Gibbs : _Je vais bientôt me faire réopérer._

Gibbs : _Ca va bien se passer._

Tony : _Je ne pourrais peut-être plus être agent de terrain._

Gibbs : _Si._

Tony : _Ton instinct ?_

Gibbs : _Oui._

Tony : _Dans ce cas rien à ajouter._

Gibbs et Tony se sourient.

Une personne arrive : _Bonjour, agent Gibbs._

Gibbs se lève et salut : _Docteur Benoît._

Jeanne : _J'aimerais parler à Tony seul à seul s'il vous plaît._

Gibbs : _Bien sûr. Je reviens dans 10 minutes Tony._

Tony le regarde et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Gibbs part et Jeanne s'assoit.

Jeanne : _Je suis désolée_.

Tony : _Pour tout à l'heure ou pour avoir essayé de me mettre en prison._

Jeanne : _Les deux_.

Tony : _Tu sais notre relation n'était pas un mensonge._

Jeanne : _J'aimerais te croire mais essaie de me comprendre._

Tony : _Pour moi aussi ce n'est pas facile._

Jeanne sourit et Tony le lui rend.

Tony : _Je croyais que tu étais retournée en France._

Jeanne : _C'est le cas. C'est provisoire ici, ensuite je pars en Afrique avec une association caritative._

Tony : _J'espère que ce n'est pas vers la Somalie._

Jeanne : _Non pas du tout, pourquoi ?_

Tony : _Disons, que j'en ai un mauvais souvenir. Toute ma vie n'est que souvenir._

Jeanne : _Il y en a des bons ?_

Tony soupire : _Un peu, tu en fais parti._

Jeanne : _Je resterais un souvenir Tony._

Tony : _Je sais._

Jeanne se lève : _Il faut que j'y aille._ Elle lui fait un clin d'œil : _Au revoir Tony DiNardo._ Et part.

Tony tout bas : _Adieu, Jeanne._


	11. Tourner la page

**Coucou,**

voici la suite qui sera maintenant beaucoup plus soft.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Hôpital de Bethesda – salle d'attente – samedi 21 décembre – 10h10<strong>

Cela fait déjà 1h30 que Tony est au bloc opératoire pour sa jambe droite.

Toute l'équipe du NCIS est présente y compris Ducky et Abby.

Tout le monde attend patiemment sauf Gibbs qui se lève de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas.

Palmer et Breena entrent dans la salle.

Palmer : _Bonjour tout le monde._

Abby se lève pour embrasser Breena : _C'est trop mignon vous êtes venus._

Breena : _Ben je vais bientôt faire partie de cette famille, non ?_

McGee : _T'en fais déjà partie._

Breena s'assied avec Palmer : _Merci._

Palmer : _Alors s'en est où ?_

Gibbs grogne : _Nul part, pas de nouvelle._

Ducky réprobateur : _Jethro !_

Gibbs d'un ton sec : _Quoi ?_

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui étonné.

Ducky : _C'est une opération délicate et longue, y en a encore pour au moins une heure._

Gibbs : _Je vais me chercher un café_. Et il sort.

Breena : _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

Ducky : _Ecoute mon enfant, Jethro et Anthony sont deux, oh veuillez m'excuser l'expression, mais deux imbéciles._

_Le premier est un ancien Marine au passé douloureux, avec un instinct de sentinelle et qui fait tout pour cacher ses émotions._

_Le second est un charmeur doté d'un humour exécrable, avec des références cinématographiques permanentes, mais ceci n'est que la diversion de son mal-être intérieur._

_C'est leur point commun, ils passent leur temps à dissimuler leurs sentiments._

Toute l'équipe écoute le légiste avec attention.

_Mais ces deux hommes ont quelque chose entre eux que personne ne peut définir._

_Le professeur et l'élève, le patron et l'employé, l'adulte et l'enfant. Ils sont en désaccord, ils s'aident, se défient, se sauvent et se protègent._

_Au fil des années, mais je peux vous garantir que ce lien a commencé dès le début, ils se sont unis comme un père et un fils. Quand l'un d'entre eux est mal, malgré leurs efforts à le cacher, l'autre le ressent, ce qui rend leur inquiétude, bien plus présente que chez les autres, et cela les rend particulièrement irritable._

Gibbs rentre dans la salle d'attente avec son café : _Je suis comme ça avec toute mon équipe._

Ducky : _Oh non Jethro. Il est vrai que tous ceux présents dans cette salle comptent énormément pour toi, mais avoue que personne n'a le droit de toucher à ton fils adoptif_ _et pour lui à son père de cœur._

Gibbs à l'air de réfléchir et se met à sourire au légiste. Ducky lui sourit également car sans rien dire et dans la plus grande discrétion, Gibbs vient d'avouer pour la première fois son lien tout particulier avec son agent.

Abby pose sa tête sur l'épaule de McGee assit à ses côtés. Palmer et Breena s'entrelacent les doigts. Et Ziva, aussi inattendu que possible, a les larmes aux yeux.

Gibbs s'assied et attend perdu dans ses pensées.

**11h45**

Un médecin entre dans la salle d'attente. Tout le monde se lève.

Médecin : _Vous êtes là pour l'agent DiNozzo ?_

Gibbs : _Oui._

Médecin lui serre la main : _Docteur Brant, chirurgien, je me suis occupé de l'opération._

Gibbs : _Agent Gibbs, son patron._

Dr Brant : _Bon ça été un peu plus long que prévu mais tout c'est bien passé. Il est dans sa chambre, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller._

Ducky : _Bonjour, docteur Mallard, légiste. Dans combien de temps il pourra quitter les lieux ?_

Dr Brant : _4 jours, mais il devra aller en maison de repos._

Gibbs : _Non._

Dr Brant : _Pardon ?_

Gibbs : _Il ne voudra pas y aller._

Abby : _C'est vrai, pour lui ça fait déjà trop longtemps qu'il est là._

Dr Brant : _Peut-être, mais l'agent DiNozzo sera dans l'impossibilité de se déplacer en béquilles, il est plâtré sur tout le long de la jambe pendant 3 semaines. Il aura besoin d'une aide en permanence. Je sais qu'il vit en appartement et ce n'est pas l'idéal._

Gibbs : _Il viendra chez moi._

Toute l'équipe le regarde plus qu'étonner.

Gibbs fait une grimace et hausse les épaules : _Quoi ?_

Un peu tout le monde : _Non, non, rien._

Gibbs : _Je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis le Mexique, Vance ne verra pas d'inconvénient que j'en prenne deux_.

Une voix derrière : _Et vous avez raison agent Gibbs._

Gibbs se retourne et salue : _Directeur !_

Vance : _Je venais m'assurer de l'état du meilleur second agent du NCIS._

Gibbs avec un petit sourire en coin : _Il va s'en remettre._

Vance : _Bien, dans ce cas veuillez m'excuser mais ma famille m'attend pour un week-end bien mérité. Mais je vois que l'agent DiNozzo est entre de bonnes mains._

Il salue tout le monde d'un hochement de tête.

Gibbs lui en fait un également en guise de remerciement.

Dr Brant : _Bon, mesdames, messieurs, moi aussi veuillez m'excuser._

Ducky : _Oui bien sûr docteur Brant._

Dr Brant à Gibbs : _On se reverra pour remplir les papiers nécessaires._

Gibbs lui sert la main : _Merci._

Le docteur sort.

Abby toute excitée : _Bon, si on allait voir notre italien préféré, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand tu vas lui annoncer que tu le prends chez toi._

Ziva : _Moi j'aimerais bien être un bourdon, pour vous voir une fois chez vous._

McGee : _Une mouche Ziva._

Palmer rigole : _Oh oui, ça doit être vraiment . . ._ il s'arrête de parler. Gibbs le regarde. _Euh pardon._

Tout le monde part dans la direction de la chambre de Tony. Les infirmières ne disent rien, elles connaissent cette équipe et il vaut mieux s'abstenir de leur faire des reproches.

Dans la chambre, Gibbs et Ducky prennent place sur les deux fauteuils, Ziva sur le rebord du lit, Abby sur la chaise et les autres restent debout.

**35 minutes plus tard**

McGee : _Il prend son temps._

Gibbs : _Il a toujours aimé se faire désirer._

Tony gémît.

Ziva se lève et se penche sur lui et doucement : _Tony, réveilles toi._

Tony ouvre les yeux : _Je dois être au paradis. Ma p'tite ninja au réveil, y a rien de plus beau._

Elle lui fait un bisou sur le front et se sourient. Elle se redresse. Et tout le monde se lève.

Tony : _Waouh, vous êtes tous là !_

Abby l'étreint rapidement et fait des gestes dans tous les sens : _Tony, y a truc qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est génial, que dis-je, c'est extra-formidable, même quand tu avais fait quatre strikes avec sœur Rosita c'était moins génial, quoique là j'avoue j'étais particulièrement jalouse, enfin bref là c'est, c'est . . . _

Tony : _Abby, tu me fais mal à la tête._

Abby : _Pardon._

Abby : _Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu restes encore 4 jours ici._

Tony : _Et ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ?_

Abby : _Non, pas ça, mais ça après . . ._

Gibbs la coupe : _Tu viens chez moi en convalescence 3 semaines._

Tony est bouche bée.

Abby : _C'est génial hein ? Le grand manitou et l'italien le plus charmeur ensemble._

Tony grimace : _Finalement je crois que je suis en enfer._

Abby d'une mine boudeuse en croisant les bras : _Tooonyyy !_

Ducky : _Bon les enfants, il faudrait laisser notre cher ami se reposé._

McGee : _Tu as raison Ducky. Aller salut Tony, repose toi bien._

Tony : _Merci Timmy._

Ils se serrent la main. Abby lui fait un câlin et part avec McGee. Ducky le salue de la tête.

Breena : _A plus tard Tony._

Tony : _Merci d'être venue._

Breena : _Normal._

Palmer et Tony se tapent la main, puis le poing, et Breena sort.

Tony arrête Palmer avant qu'il sorte : _Eh le gremlins de l'autopsie._

Palmer se retourne.

Tony : _Prends soin d'elle, l'amour c'est précieux, crois moi._

Palmer : _T'inquiète pas Tony._

Ziva : _Bon, ben moi aussi j'y vais._

Tony : _Au revoir, petite ninja._ Il lui fait son grand sourire Dinozien.

Ziva : _Méfie-toi, mon derrière poilu_. Ils se sourient. Tony la regarde partir et se tourne vers Gibbs.

Tony : _Alors comme ça, 3 semaines chez toi ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?_

Gibbs : _On l'a déjà fait_.

Tony : _Oui, 2 jours et on a failli s'entretuer. C'était pas terrible._

Gibbs s'avance vers la sortie : _Dans ce cas, je vais aller prévenir le docteur Brant que tu préfères aller en maison de repos._

Tony : _Nan, je plaisante Gibbs. Ça va le faire, tant qu'il y a la télé._

Gibbs revient vers son agent avec un sourire en coin.

Tony : _Dit patron, les règles du bureau s'appliquent aussi chez toi ?_

Gibbs : _Avec d'autres._

Tony grimace : _Cool !_

Gibbs : _Bon sérieusement . . . _

Tony : _Je suis toujours sérieux Gibbs._

Gibbs : _Disons que tes références cinés font parties du boulot._

Tony : _Ca m'aide._

Gibbs : _Aller, le moral ça va ?_

Tony : _Ouais._

Gibbs : _Sûr ?_

Tony : _Sûr. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, j'ai eu beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Maintenant je sais et j'ai envie que quelqu'un m'accompagne dans la vie._

Gibbs : _Ziva ?_

Tony gêné : _Hein quoi ?_

Gibbs : _DiNozzo, tu aimes Ziva ?_

Tony sourit nerveusement : _Bien sûr que non !_

Gibbs : _Tony !_

Tony : _On est proche, je te l'accorde mais c'est tout._

Gibbs il s'avance vers la sortie : _Si tu le dis._

Tony : _Et puis y a la règle n°12._

Gibbs ouvre la porte : _Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes DiNozzo_. Et part.

Tony se retrouve seul, mais dit quand même à voix haute : _Je rêve, ou il vient de me donner la permission._


	12. Routine?

**Kikou,**

tout d'abbord merci pour vos reviews, je ne vous le dirais jamais de trop.

Ce chapitre est sans prise de tête, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Voilli, voilou et comme toujours je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Hôpital de Bethesda – Lundi 23 Décembre – 6h50<strong>

Ziva est devant la porte de la chambre de Tony. Elle hésite à entrer vu l'heure matinale. Elle sait qu'il a besoin de repos. La veille, dimanche, il avait dormi presque toute la journée, le médecin a dit que c'était le contrecoup de l'anesthésie. Mais son cœur lui dit qu'il faut qu'elle le voit avant d'aller travailler.

Avant, au Mossad, jamais elle ne se serait fait avoir par ses sentiments. Mais maintenant elle est au NCIS et tout a changé, surtout depuis son retour de Somalie. Dans sa tête elle revoit la scène de Tony assit en face d'elle et de cette phrase dite sous l'effet du sérum de vérité :

_« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi »._

Malgré la situation, personne ne lui avait fait une aussi belle déclaration.

Ziva souffle un bon coup pour revenir à la réalité et entre sans frapper, pour ne pas réveiller le patient.

Elle s'avance doucement, elle regarde Tony, il dort. Elle se penche et lui fait un baiser léger sur le front.

Tony sans ouvrir les yeux : _Fait gaffe petite ninja, je pourrais m'y habituer._

Ziva reste penchée sur lui : _N'y compte pas Tony._

Tony ouvre les yeux et la fixe : _Pourquoi pas ?_

Ziva lui met son index sur sa bouche : _Chut arrête de dire des bottises._

Tony lui enlève sa main avec la sienne : _C'est soit des sottises, soit des bêtises, pas les deux et ce n'est n'y l'un, n'y l'autre._

Ziva : _Tu me manques au NCIS._

Tony : _Toi aussi, tu me manques._

Ziva se défait de la main de son collègue: _Je ne parlais pas vraiment de toi, c'est juste que quand tu es là je me sens plus américaine._

Tony : _Moi, je parle de toi._

Il la sonde encore plus dans les yeux et lui remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle baisse les yeux, mais se laisse faire.

La porte s'ouvre. Ziva se relève d'un coup.

Une voix : _Bonjour DiNozzo, . . . Ziva._

Ziva : _Euh Bonjour Gibbs._

Tony continue de la regarder et sourit.

Ziva : _Bon, je vais y aller maintenant, c'est le premier jour pour McGee en tant que chef d'équipe et je n'aimerais pas être en retard._

Et elle s'en va rapidement.

Tony regarde Gibbs: _Salut Boss._

Gibbs boit une gorgée de son café : _Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, DiNozzo._

Tony : _De quoi tu parles ?_

Gibbs : _Je n'avais jamais vu rougir Ziva encore._

Tony change de conversation : _Bon quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ?_

Gibbs : _Mercredi._

Tony : _Mardi._

Gibbs : _Mercredi, Tony._

Tony soupire : _T'es dur en affaire. _

Gibbs : _Je vais te laisser il faut que j'aille au bureau, j'étais juste venu voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

Tony : _Une pizza !_

Gibbs : _Arrête avec cette nourriture mal saine. Ce qu'on te sert ici est mieux pour toi._

Tony : _Mouais, mouais. Bon, ben demande à McGeek de m'emmener d'autres films parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre demain._

Gibbs un petit slap : _C'est pour ton bien DiNozzo._

Tony : _Hé, t'as pas le droit je suis blessé._

Gibbs en allant vers la porte : _Tu râles, c'est que tu vas mieux_. Il ouvre la porte : _Et pas de bêtises pendant mon absence._

Tony croise les bras : _Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?_

**Quartier général du NCIS – 10h35**

McGee est debout contre le bureau de Tony où son remplaçant y est installé. Ziva est assise à son bureau et s'amuse à ouvrir et à fermer un couteau rétractile.

McGee : _Eh bien, pour mon premier jour de chef d'équipe, c'est plutôt plat._

Une voix derrière son dos : _Vous auriez préféré qu'un Marine se fasse tuer, McGee ?_

McGee se retourne et bafouille : _Euh non, non patron. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

Gibbs se dirige vers les marches qui mènent au directeur : _Aller à la salle de sport si vous ne savez pas quoi faire._

McGee : _Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on va faire._

Ziva se lève, mais pas Terrence.

McGee : _Vous voulez une invitation agent Trevis ?_

Terrence se lève : _Non, mais je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de s'entraîner, on est déjà formé._

McGee ce poste devant lui : _Vous croyez Trevis ?_

Terrence : _Bien sûr._

McGee : _Dans ce cas, vous ferez du corps à corps avec l'agent David. Un suspect, surtout si c'est un Marine sait se défendre._

Terrence : _C'est une fille, je vais la battre facilement._

McGee regarde Ziva d'un air complice : _Dans ce cas, pas de problème on y va._

Terrence passe devant, direction l'ascenseur.

McGee doucement à Ziva : _Ne le tue pas._

Ziva d'un regard sadique : _T'inquiète, je vais juste lui donner des courbatures pour la semaine._

**Laboratoire d'Abby**

Gibbs entre. La musique est pour une fois à un volume sonore raisonnable. Abby est face au mur et colle une photo de Tony. Il s'avance.

Abby sans se tourner : _J'espère que tu as mon remonte moral._

Gibbs se met à côté d'elle et lui tend un caf-pow. Ils contemplent le mur rempli de photos de l'italien.

Gibbs : _Il va bien Abby._

Abby : _Je sais mais il n'est pas là._

Gibbs : _Tu le vois tous les soirs._

Abby se tourne vers lui : _C'est pas pareil_. Elle se jette dans ses bras : _Dis-moi que tout va bien se passer pour lui._

Gibbs : _Je te le promets. _

Elle se détache de son étreinte et va vers son ordinateur : _Et puis toi qui va être absent maintenant._

Elle appuie sur son clavier une photo de Gibbs apparait sur tous les écrans du laboratoire.

Gibbs : _Abby_. Il lui fait un baiser : _Je passerais de temps en temps, et ma porte est toujours ouverte._

Abby : _J'y compte bien._

Il va vers la sortie.

Abby lui crie : _Et n'oublie pas pour mercredi._

Gibbs fait un signe de son bras que c'est toujours ok.

Il prend l'ascenseur, direction la salle de gym. Une fois arrivé, un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage en voyant la scène sur le ring.

Ziva a fait une prise à Terrence. Il est sur le ventre, Ziva lui met un pied sur son visage et contorsionne le bras de Terrence en arrière, vers le haut.

Terrence : _Ok, ok la ninja. Stop !_

Ziva replie le bras de l'homme sur son dos, qui ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur : _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

McGee qui regarde le spectacle : _Tu ne fais pas ça à Tony quand . ._ . Il s'arrête net. Ziva lui jette un regard noir.

McGee : _J'ai rien dit._

Terrence : _Je suis désolé agent David, j'ai compris._

Ziva le relâche, mais Terrence reste à terre.

Gibbs : _Ne jamais s'excuser agent Trevis, signe de faiblesse._

McGee : _Mais là je crois qu'il l'est patron._

Ziva descend du ring : _Un problème Gibbs ?_

Gibbs : _Non, c'est juste que Tony voudrais d'autres films._

McGee : _Quoi, encore !_

Gibbs se tourne vers lui et le prend de haut : _Ça vous pose un problème, McGee ?_

McGee : _Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que je ne sais plus quoi lui télécharger à force._

Gibbs en repartant : _Tant que ce n'est pas des films ou des séries que vous aimez, c'est bon._

McGee à Ziva : _Il a voulu dire quoi par-là ?_

Ziva hausse les épaules : _Il n'a pas tort, je ne pense pas que la série « Harts of the West » soit de son goût._

McGee : _Y a des bons acteurs pourtant._

**Hôpital de Bethesda – 15h30**

Gibbs arrive devant la chambre de son agent et entre. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir le lit vide, et le tube de la perfusion posé dessus.

Gibbs très inquiet : _Tony !_

Une voix dans la salle de bain : _Ici._

Gibbs court dans la pièce et voit Tony assit par terre, le dos contre le mur.

Gibbs soupire : _Tony._

Il l'aide à se relever et met un bras par-dessus son épaule : _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Tony : _Pipi._

Gibbs : _Tu as des urinoirs à côté de ton lit._

Tony : _Ouais, mais je croyais . . ._

Gibbs sert les dents : _Tu croyais mal._

Il installe Tony dans son lit, qui ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer et appuie sur le bouton d'appel.

Gibbs se met à crier : _Non, mais tu es stupide DiNozzo ?_

Tony : _Ca va Gibbs, y a pas mort d'homme._

Gibbs montre la perfusion : _Et ça ?_

Tony : _J'en n'ai plus besoin._

Gibbs : _C'est des antidouleurs et il me semble t'avoir vu grimacer._

Tony sourit pour enlever la gêne : _C'est juste quand je m'appuie sur ma jambe, enfin mes jambes._

Gibbs secoue la tête : _Continue tes conneries DiNozzo et je te mets moi-même une sonde urinaire._

Tony : _T'oserais pas_ ! Il regarde Gibbs qui ne décolère pas : _Peut-être bien remarque._

Une infirmière arrive : _Vous avez appelé agent DiNozzo ?_

Gibbs montre la perfusion : _Non, c'est moi._

L'infirmière : _Mais comment ça se fait ?_

Tony : _Et bien . . ._

Gibbs : _Mettez-lui une sonde et ça n'arrivera plus._

Tony se tourne d'un coup sur Gibbs de peur : _Non, non c'est bon, je me tiens tranquille, promis Boss. J'aime bien les pistolets à pipi._

Infirmière remet la perfusion : _Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes levé._

Tony la regarde comme un enfant qui demande pardon.

Infirmière : _Et bien ce n'est pas malin du tout, vous auriez pu vous faire très mal. Maintenant il faut que j'appelle un médecin pour faire des radiographies et vérifier s'il n'y a pas de problème._

Gibbs lève les yeux au ciel.

Tony : _Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai rien senti qui me fasse penser le contraire._

Infirmière : _Vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est par précaution. Je reviens avec le médecin._ Et elle sort.

Tony se tourne vers Gibbs qui le regarde toujours d'un air très coléreux.

Tony : _Ça me fait penser dans . . ._

Gibbs d'un ton sec : _T'avise pas de faire ça chez moi, sinon je t'enferme dans ma cave._

Tony direct et vite : _Ok Boss, désolé Boss, pas de problème Boss._

Il lui fait son plus beau sourire et Gibbs ne peut s'empêcher de rire.


	13. Joyeux Noël?

**Coucou à tout le monde.**

Tout d'abord, petit clin d'œil au chapitre précèdent, si cela vous intéresse.

Mcgee dit que dans la série « Harts of the West » y a des bons acteurs. Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, mais tapez dans la recherche de Youtube : « Sean Murray and Mark Harmon in Harts of the West », et vous pourrez voir un McGee à 15 ans et un Gibbs décontracte (au point de se déguiser en clown), voilou.

Ensuite, merci pour vos reviews encore une fois et sachez que cette fic est bientôt finie.

Bonne lecture à tous. Bisous.

* * *

><p><strong>Quartier général du NCIS – Open space – Mardi 24 décembre – 18h45<strong>

McGee : _Aller vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, agent Trevis. On se revoit dans une semaine. Et passez de bonnes vacances._

Trevis prend ses affaires et se lève : _Merci, vous aussi_. Il passe devant Ziva : _A vous aussi._

Elle le remercie d'un hochement de tête.

Abby arrive : _C'est bon, tu es prêt McGee._

McGee : _J'éteins l'ordi et c'est bon._

Une voix : _Tout c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?_

Abby : _Gibbs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec Tony ?_

Gibbs : _Je suis venu chercher Ducky._

Abby : Ne me_ dis pas que Tony va rester tout seul ce soir._

Gibbs : _Il ne voulait pas que je reste._

Abby : _On s'en fiche de ce qu'il veut, c'est le réveillon, il ne peut pas rester seul à l'hôpital. Tu crois qu'on va à la soirée McGee ?_

McGee : _Ben, ils vont nous attendre . . ._

Ziva : _C'est bon, allez-y. Je passerais la soirée avec lui._

Elle s'attire tous les regards.

Abby : _Mais tu n'avais rien de prévu ?_

Ziva : _Je suis juive Abby, et toute ma famille est en Israël de toute façon._

Abby lui fait un câlin : _Merci._ Elle la relâche : _A demain._ Et tire McGee par le bras : _Aller on va être en retard. _

McGee : _Bonne soirée à tous._ Et ils partent.

Ducky arrive : _C'est bon Jethro, je suis prêt. Ça me fait plaisir de passer le réveillon avec toi, depuis qu'il n'y a plus maman les fêtes sont devenues difficiles._

Gibbs : _Ça l'est pour moi aussi. _

Ducky à Ziva : _Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux Ziva._

Ziva prend ses affaires et sourit : _C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà un projet._ Elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue : _Bon réveillon Ducky et à demain._ Et elle s'en va.

Ducky à Gibbs : _Je croyais qu'elle était seule ce soir._

Gibbs aide Ducky à mettre son manteau : _Plus maintenant._

**Hôpital de Bethesda – 20h30**

Ziva arrive devant la chambre de Tony les bras chargés de sacs. Elle frappe et entre. Tony et semi-assis, un bras derrière la tête et regarde un film.

Tony étonné : _Ziva ?_

Ziva : _Non, c'est le pape._

Tony sourit : _Moi, je dirais plutôt la mère Noël._

Ziva pose tous ses sacs sur le fauteuil à côté et tire la table à roulettes au-dessus du lit.

Tony : _Tu me fais peur Ziva._

Ziva : _Alors je ne connais pas trop vos coutumes et vu à l'heure où je suis allée au magasin y avait plus grand-chose._

Tony la regarde faire, elle pose sur la table 2 assiettes en carton, ainsi que des couverts et 2 coupes de champagnes en plastique puis des serviettes en papier.

Ziva : _Alors au menu nous avons, 2 demi-douzaines d'huîtres, et sandwichs à la dinde. Je sais que ce n'est pas terrible mais nous avons quand même . . ._ elle sort du sac avec un grand sourire: _Du Champagne bien frais, j'en ai pris deux bouteilles, tu n'as plus ta perf, l'infirmière à dit que tu pouvais . . ._

Tony : _Tu sais que c'est aphrodisiaque ?_

Ziva : _Si tu en bois trop, sûrement._

Tony : _Pas le champagne Zee-Va, les huîtres._

Ziva : _Des mollusques ?_

Tony acquiesce : _Mmm._

Ziva : _Et bien si tu n'arrives plus à te contrôler, je serais dans l'obligation d'essayer de te tuer avec une cuillère, même si elle est en plastique._

Tony : _Pourquoi tant de haine ?_

Ziva s'assied sur le bord du lit face à Tony et ouvre les huîtres.

Tony : _Laisse je vais le faire._

Ziva : _Je suis plus douée que toi avec un couteau._

Tony : _Remarque on est déjà à l'hôpital au pire._

Ziva le regarde : _Ouvre la bouteille si tu ne sais pas quoi faire._

Tony s'exécute et sers le breuvage dans les verres : _Tu as prévenu les infirmières, c'est pour cela qu'on ne m'a pas apporté à manger._

Ziva : _Tu es déçu ?_

Tony : _Pas le moins du monde._

Ziva lui sourit et continue d'ouvrir les huîtres.

Tony : _Et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ce soir ?_

Ziva : _Gibbs et Ducky sont ensembles, Abby avec son frère et McGee avec sa sœur sont à une soirée. . . Et voilà, tout est ouvert._

Tony se redresse pour être bien assis et se penche un peu : _Cool, alors bon appétit_.

Il prend son verre et le lève : _Santé !_

Ziva le fait aussi : _Santé._

Ils cognent leurs flûtes et boivent une gorgée. Tony ne quitte pas des yeux Ziva. Ils reposent leur verre et prennent une huître. Sans le faire exprès ils choisissent la même, la main de Tony sur celle de Ziva, qui l'enlève rapidement.

Ziva : _Sur toutes les huîtres qu'il y a, tu veux la même que moi._

Tony : _C'est peut-être un signe !_

Ziva : _Un signe de quoi ?_

Tony lui met sa main sur sa joue.

Ziva enlève sa tête : _Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tony ?_

Tony : _Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ?_

Ziva : _Bien sûr que je ne ressens rien pour toi, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser le contraire ?_

Tony : _Pourquoi tu es là ?_

Ziva : _Tu étais seul et moi aussi, tout simplement._ Elle se lève : _Ecoute Tony, si tu penses que nous deux il peut y avoir une relation, il vaudrait mieux que je parte._

Tony : _Non, reste s'il te plaît._

Ziva : _Tu sais que nous deux ça ne se fera jamais, arrête d'y penser._

Tony : _C'était pourtant bien à Paris._

Ziva : _Une erreur._

Tony : _Pas pour moi._

Ziva : _Ça suffit, je n'aurais pas dû venir._ Elle prend sa veste et sort.

Tony se jette en arrière sur ses oreillers et soupire : _Quel idiot !_

Ziva marche rapidement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle arrive au parking, entre dans sa voiture et pose ses deux mains sur le volant. Elle se regarde dans son rétro, les larmes aux yeux: _Quelle idiote !_

**Hôpital de Bethesda – Mercredi 25 décembre – 8h00**

Gibbs arrive à l'hôpital et voit le docteur Pitt.

Gibbs lui serre la main : _Bonjour Brad._

Brad : _Gibbs. Alors vous êtes venu libérer Tony ?_

Gibbs : _C'est un beau cadeau._

Brad : _Effectivement. Une infirmière va passer vers les 10 heures, pour les papiers de sortie et elle vous remettra un fauteuil roulant._

Gibbs : _Bien._

Brad : _Vous avez vu avec le docteur Brant pour que Tony reste avec vous ?_

Gibbs : _Oui c'est déjà fait._

Brad : _Bon, vous pourrez sortir vers les 11 heures._

Gibbs : _C'est parfait._

Brad : _Dans ce cas je vous laisse je vais rejoindre ma famille. Bon Noël Gibbs._

Gibbs : _De même._

Ils se quittent et Gibbs va dans la chambre de Tony. Il entre. Tony dort en position semi-assise. Gibbs sourit, il voit les deux bouteilles de champagne vides et les huîtres mais seulement cinq ont été mangé.

Il prend un sac vide et ramasse tout.

Gibbs : _On a passé une bonne soirée DiNozzo !_

Une fois finie de débarrasser, il secoue doucement Tony par l'épaule : _Aller Tony, c'est le grand jour._

Tony : _. . ._

Gibbs : _Tony, il faut que tu te prépares, réveilles toi._

Tony : _. . ._

Gibbs soupire : _M'oblige pas à te mettre une tape derrière la tête._

Tony grogne : _Mmm_

Gibbs va vers l'armoire prendre des vêtements que Abby avait apporté : _Moi qui croyais que tu étais pressé de sortir !_

Tony : _Parle pas si fort Gibbs._

Gibbs se retourne et voit Tony qui se pince l'arête du nez entre les deux yeux : _Ça va ?_

Tony : _Je crois que j'ai un peu trop abusé sur le champagne. J'ai un de ce mal de crâne._

Gibbs : _Ziva n'a pas fait les choses à moitié._

Tony ouvre les yeux et les plissent : _Je déteste les réveillons, Noël aussi, même plus._

Gibbs : _Arrête de râler. Je vais t'aider à t'habiller._

Tony : _Pourquoi faire ?_

Gibbs : _Tu veux rester en pyjama pour ta grande évasion._

Tony : _Ah Steve McQueen, James Garner, 1963, excellent film._

Gibbs lui tend une chemise : _Tiens, enfile ça._

Tony s'assoit et se met sur le rebord du lit : _Je crois que je vais vomir._

Gibbs lui tend rapidement « un haricot » et Tony vomit.

Gibbs le lui enlève ensuite et lui met un pantalon : _Pourquoi vous vous êtes mis dans un état pareil ?_

Tony : _J'ai fait ça tout seul._

Gibbs le regarde : _Et Ziva ?_

Tony : _Partie._

Gibbs s'accroupis pour lui mettre une chaussure au pied gauche : _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ?_

Tony : _Pas maintenant Gibbs._

Gibbs se relève : _Comme tu veux. Bon, tu es presque prêt. Je vais te raser._

Tony : _Emmène-moi à la salle de bain, je vais le faire._

Gibbs remplie une petite bassine avec de l'eau et prend le rasoir : _Vu dans l'état que tu es ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu te coupes._

Tony ferme les yeux : _Si tu veux, de toute façon je m'en fiche._

Gibbs regarde son agent d'un air peiné et commence le rasage.

**Parking de l'hôpital – 11hO5**

Gibbs a fini d'installer Tony dans la voiture. Il a reculé le siège passager avant, à fond, à cause de sa jambe droite tendu. Il plie le fauteuil roulant et le met dans le coffre. Il entre dans la voiture et démarre le moteur. Gibbs jette un coup d'œil à son agent qui ne parle pas depuis l'histoire du rasage. L'infirmière lui a donné deux aspirines pour son mal de tête. Tony regarde par la fenêtre et Gibbs démarre.

Le trajet fût silencieux et Gibbs roule à une allure normale.

Ils arrivent à la maison de Gibbs. Il éteint le moteur.

Gibbs : _Ca y est on est arrivé._

Tony regarde toujours par la fenêtre : _Mouais._

Gibbs : _Bon, ça suffit Tony, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Tony se tourne face à Gibbs et d'un ton haut : _Tu oses me demander ce qui m'arrive ?_

Gibbs : _Hey doucement Tony._

Tony s'énerve : _Non, j'en ai marre. Marre de ma vie, je me demande à quoi ça sert de survivre à tout ce que j'ai vécu. J'en peu plus de faire semblant d'aller._ Il se remet à regarder par la fenêtre et d'un ton calme : _Je suis fatigué._

Gibbs : _Tu dis ça sous le coup de la colère._

Tony : _Non._

Gibbs sort de la voiture et après avoir pris le fauteuil roulant ouvre la porte de Tony : _Aller, viens. Tu ne vas pas dormir dans la voiture._

Une fois installé, Gibbs le pousse et entre dans la maison.

Ducky, McGee, Abby et un peu en retrait Ziva, sont présents.

Tous ensembles : _Joyeux noël Tony._

Abby l'étreint et lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

Tony : _Super, Gibbs, merci_. Il se pousse jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

Les autres se regardent.

Abby : _Qu'est-ce qu'il a Gibbs ?_

Gibbs : _Rien t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller le voir._

Ziva : _Non, laissez Gibbs, j'y vais._

Gibbs : _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

Ziva : _Je sais que c'est de ma faute._

Gibbs : _Tu te trompes Ziva, c'est beaucoup plus profond._

Pendant cet échange McGee en profite pour aller voir Tony.

Ducky à Gibbs et Ziva : _Je crois que vous vous êtes fais devancer par Timothée._

McGee frappe à la porte de la chambre et entre doucement en même temps : _Tony, je peux entrer ?_

Tony est face à la fenêtre : _Tu l'as déjà fait._

McGee ferme la porte derrière lui : _C'est vrai_. Il s'assied sur le lit : _Tony écoute, je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu ressens parce que tu as traversé beaucoup de moments difficiles dans ta vie, mais je sais une chose, c'est que nous tenons tous à toi et que nous sommes là. Je suis là, si tu veux de mon aide._

Tony se tourne avec son fauteuil : _Merci Tim._

McGee : _Mauvais réveillon ?_

Tony : _Je n'ai jamais passé de bonnes fêtes depuis que ma mère est morte. J'ai toujours été seul depuis, pour Noël._

McGee se lève, va derrière le fauteuil de Tony et commence à le pousser : _Aujourd'hui tu ne l'es pas, et tu ne le seras plus jamais. Tu peux construire ton futur._

Tony : _Tu crois que je peux revenir comme si de rien ne c'était passé._

McGee : _Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque-chose ?_

Et Tony se met à rire et McGee sourit.


	14. Début du rêve

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

Voici la suite, avec ce chapitre plus court que d'habitude, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'ai l'impression que vous aimez moins qu'au début, peut-être parce que c'est plus soft, alors soyez sincère si vous n'aimez pas. Je ne vous en voudrai pas.

En tout cas merci de me suivre quand même, bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Tony et McGee arrivent dans le salon le sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde se retourne sur eux.<p>

Tony : _Alors, il parait qu'on a un Noël à fêter, c'est ça ?_

Abby s'avance : _C'est exact._

Tony : _Joyeux Noël Abby._

Elle se penche et lui fait un bisou. Et tous se souhaitent de bonnes fêtes. Le repas fût agréable, sous les rires.

Tony et Ziva ne se regardent pas et ne se parlent pas.

**Maison de Gibbs – 16h45**

Tout le monde aide à débarrasser, sauf Tony qui a été congédié au salon, et avec l'aide de Gibbs, allongé sur le canapé pour qu'il se repose.

Dans la cuisine Abby et Ziva font la vaisselle.

Abby : _Tu devrais aller lui parler._

Ziva : _Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire._

Abby : _Je sais que tu ressens des choses pour lui._

Ziva : _Abby !_

Abby : _Tu le sais aussi._

Ziva : . . .

Abby arrête d'essuyer la vaisselle et tourne Ziva pour qu'elle soit face à elle en la prenant par les deux épaules : _Ecoute, pourquoi tu compliques toujours tout ? Tu te fais souffrir en faisant cela._

Ziva : _Abby c'est ma vie._

Abby : _Eh bien, elle ne te mérite pas ta vie._

Ziva rit jaune : _Ma vie c'est moi qui la fais Abby._

Abby : _Faux. C'est elle qui te dirige et toi tu la dévies, mais tu te trompes toujours de chemin. Et à force, tu vas te prendre un mur ou bien tomber dans le vide. Alors qu'il suffit d'aller tout droit._

Ziva : _Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis._

Abby la tourne direction le salon : _Regarde, le chemin est devant ton nez, te trompes pas cette fois ci._

Ziva baisse la voix : _Oui, mais y a Gibbs, le NCIS, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas._

Et elle la pousse dans le dos pour qu'elle avance.

Abby : _Ne cherche pas d'excuses._

Ziva se retourne sur Abby qui lui fait signe d'avancer.

Abby se retrouve seule dans la cuisine : _Quelles têtes de mule ces deux-là._

Ziva arrive au salon. La télévision est allumée mais Tony dort.

Gibbs arrive par derrière et doucement : _Qu'est-qui s'est passé hier ?_

Ziva continue de regarder Tony : _Rien._

Gibbs : _C'est ça le problème justement._

Ziav se tourne vers Gibbs étonné : _Pardon ?_

Gibbs : _Tu as très bien compris Ziva._

Ziva se retourne sur Tony : _Ecoutez Gibbs, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela ne vous regarde pas._

Gibbs : _Si._

Ziva : _Vous n'êtes pas mon père Gibbs._

Gibbs : _Non, mais j'ai toujours été là._

Ziva le regarde avec les yeux rouges : _Je sais. Mais c'est trop dur._

Gibbs : _Vous n'avez pas eux la vie facile tous les deux, changez la donne._

Ziva sourit : _On dirait Abby. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde sait mieux que moi ce que je dois faire de ma vie. _

Gibbs : _Alors écoute-nous, toi qui aimes bien suivre les règles._

Ziva : _Y en a une que je ne peux pas enfreindre._

Gibbs : _Bah, y en a qui sont stupides._

Ziva : _Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je le fasse quand même._

Gibbs : _Ta vie, tes décisions._

Ziva : _Merci Gibbs._

Gibbs s'en va et Ziva se met accroupie à côté de Tony. Elle le regarde dormir et lui passe une main sur le front en remontant dans ses cheveux. Elle lui fait un baiser sur la joue et se relève. Tony dort toujours.

**Maison de Gibbs – Le lendemain – 7h05**

Gibbs se lève. Il passe devant la chambre d'amis, la porte est ouverte. Il va dans le salon, vide et la cuisine également.

Gibbs : _Tony ?_

Personne ne répond. Il toque à la salle de bain, personne non plus.

Gibbs ouvre la porte d'entrée. Il fait encore nuit, la rue éclairée par les lampadaires. Tony est sur son fauteuil roulant, sous le perron.

Gibbs : _Tony, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?_

Tony : _Je réfléchie._

Gibbs prend les poignées du fauteuil et rentre dans la maison : _Et tu es obligé de le faire dehors, avec ce froid ?_

Tony : _Ça me met les idées en place._

Gibbs le met devant la cheminée et lui apporte une couverture.

Gibbs : _Tout ce que tu vas avoir c'est une pneumonie. Depuis quand tu es dehors ?_

Tony : _Je sais pas, depuis une, deux heures._

Gibbs secoue la tête et prépare du café : _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Tony ?_

Il revient vers son agent et lui tend un café chaud.

Tony : _T'as sucré ?_

Gibbs : _Oui._

Tony : _Merci. _Il boit. _J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit . . ._

Gibbs s'assoit sur le canapé pour écouter, mais pas de suite.

Gibbs : _Et ?_

Tony sort de ses pensées : _Tu m'as parlé ?_

Gibbs secoue la tête : _Ton rêve ?_

Tony : _Rien._

Gibbs soupire.

Tony se tourne face à Gibbs : _Dis-donc Boss, tu crois que je peux t'acheter une nouvelle télé parce que franchement là, c'est dur. Et puis y a pas le câble, ni de lecteur dvd. Comment tu fais, c'est pas vivable._

Gibbs : _Je ne la regarde jamais._

Tony : _Nan, c'est vrai. Tu vis dans quel monde ?_

**Maison de Gibbs – Mardi 31 décembre – 20h10**

Gibbs frappe à la porte de la salle de bain : _Bon, qu'est-ce tu fous DiNozzo ?_

Tony : . . .

Gibbs : _Tu veux de l'aide ?_

Tony : . . .

Gibbs refrappe : _Tony ?_

La porte s'ouvre et Tony sort.

Gibbs commence à s'en aller : _Tu pourrais répondre._

Tony : _J'y vais pas_.

Gibbs s'arrête et se retourne : _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?_

Tony : _J'ai pas envie d'y allé, c'est tout._

Gibbs revient vers Tony et se met derrière le fauteuil roulant et le pousse: _T'as mis 3 heures à te préparer, t'y vas._

Tony arrête les roues avec ses mains : _J'ai dit non, Gibbs._

Gibbs : _Tu m'énerves, tu ne serais pas dans un fauteuil roulant je crois que je t'y mettrais._

Tony : _Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

Gibbs : _Pourquoi je fais quoi ?_

Tony : _Tu me forces à y aller ?_

Gibbs : _Je ne te force pas, seulement elle t'attend._

Tony : _T'as vu à quoi je ressemble._

Gibbs recommence à pousser: _T'es très bien, bon on y va maintenant._

Tony stoppe de nouveau, Gibbs lève les yeux au ciel.

Tony : _Franchement, je suis en fauteuil roulant._

Gibbs : _Et alors ?_

Tony : _Ben pour un premier rendez-vous._

Gibbs : _Tu le fais exprès là ?_

Tony : _Non, mais c'est vrai._

Gibbs : _Elle est au courant je te rappelle._

Tony : _Mouais, mais . . ._

Gibbs fait avancer le fauteuil : _Stop, et t'avise pas à mettre tes mains sur les roues, on y va._

Gibbs installe Tony dans la voiture et démarre celle-ci.

Gibbs : _Tu me téléphones quand je dois venir te chercher._

Tony : _Ok, ça risque d'être tard._

Gibbs : _C'est le réveillon du jour de l'an, je le sais._

Tony : _Tu fais quoi toi ?_

Gibbs _: Je vais chez Ducky, y a Fornel aussi._

Tony : _Waouh, ça va être, comment dire, bizarre._

Gibbs : _Vois pas pourquoi._

Tony : _Pour rien._

25 minutes plus tard Gibbs se gare devant un restaurant.

Gibbs aide Tony à se mettre en fauteuil.

Gibbs : _Je t'accompagne ?_

Une voix : _C'est bon Gibbs, je m'en occupe._

Gibbs : _Bonsoir, Ziva._

Ziva : _Vous êtes en retard ?_

Gibbs et Tony se regardent.

Gibbs : _Petit problème technique. Bon je vous laisse, bonne soirée._

Ziva : _Merci, vous aussi Gibbs._

Il part et elle se tourne vers Tony.

Ziva : _Bonsoir Tony._

Tony : _Ziva, t'es ravissante._

Ziva : _Toi aussi._

Tony : _Si tu fais abstraction des roues et du plâtre, c'est vrai._

Ziva rit : _On y va._

Tony : _C'est partis._

**Maison de Gibbs – Mercredi 1****er**** janvier – 10h45**

Gibbs regarde l'heure pour la énième fois. Tony n'a pas appelé pour qu'il vienne le chercher, ni pour le prévenir qu'il continuait la soirée chez Ziva. Il prend son téléphone pour le joindre, mais ne le fait pas. Si il est avec elle, il va les déranger. Il s'assoit et attend son agent.

**17h15**

Gibbs est dans sa cave, quand il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il monte les marches quatre à quatre.

Une voix : _Bonjour Gibbs, bonne année._

Gibbs l'embrasse sur la joue : _Toi aussi Ziva. Où est Tony ?_

Ziva fronce les sourcils : _Tony !_

Gibbs : _Il n'est pas avec toi ?_

Ziva : _Non._

Gibbs : _Bon sang._

Ziva : _Il n'est pas rentré ?_

Gibbs : _A quelle heure vous vous êtes quittés hier ?_

Ziva : _Je ne sais pas exactement._

Gibbs prend son portable et appelle Tony : _Répondeur._ _Votre soirée ?_

Ziva : _Bien. On est allé chez moi après le restaurant. On a parlé toute la nuit et on s'est endormis dans le salon vers les 5 heures du matin. Quand je me suis réveillée vers les 10 heures il n'était plus là._

Gibbs : _Et ça ne t'a pas inquiété ?_

Ziva : _Il m'a laissé un mot._

Gibbs : _Qui disait ?_

Ziva le sort de sa poche et le tend à Gibbs _: Merci pour cette soirée, je rentre en taxi, bisous ma petite ninja._

Gibbs réessaie le téléphone : _Son portable est éteint_. Il cogne le mur avec son poing : _C'est pas vrai._


	15. Bonne année

**Kikou,**

Voici la suite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, car c'est la première fois que j'utilise des flash-back.

Voilou, et encore une fois bonne lecture.

Bisous.

* * *

><p><strong>Quartier Général du NCIS – 17h45<strong>

Ding de l'ascenseur. McGee arrive en marchant vite.

McGee : Que dois-je faire patron ?

Gibbs : _Tracez le portable de Tony ?_

McGee : _Oui, mais s'il est éteint . . ._

Gibbs d'un ton sec : _Trouvez un signal, son dernier appel, faites quelque chose._

McGee : _Oui, patron._

Gibbs : _Du nouveau Ziva, sur les compagnies de Taxi ?_

Ziva _: Pas encore, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, y en a beaucoup qui ne sont pas en congé._

McGee : _Normal, il faut bien ramener les . ._ .

Gibbs se retourne sur lui et McGee se tait.

**Flash-back – Même jour – 8h30**

Tony monte dans un taxi avec l'aide du conducteur.

Homme : _Bonjour m'sieur, destination ?_

Tony : _Cimetière s'il vous plaît._

Homme : _Drôle d'endroit pour le jour de l'an._

Tony : _Ça vous pose un problème ?_

Homme démarre : _Tant que vous payez, je vous emmène où vous voulez._

45 minutes plus tard, ils arrivent et Tony paie sa course.

Homme : _Je vous attends ?_

Tony est dans son fauteuil roulant : _Non, c'est bon merci._

Homme : _Vous êtes sûr, il va sûrement neiger et vous . . ._

Tony : _J'ai dit que c'était bon._

Homme : _Comme vous voudrez._ Et il s'en va.

Tony se pousse dans les allées du cimetière et s'arrête devant une pierre tombale.

Il la regarde un moment s'en rien dire et commence : _Bonjour Wendy. Je . . . je suis venu te dire au revoir. Jamais je ne t'oublierais, mais je ne viendrais plus. Il faut me comprendre, ça fait longtemps et . . . et j'aime une femme et quelle femme ! Je suis désolé Wendy, ne m'en veux pas._ Il essaie de toucher la pierre mais il n'arrive pas à assez se pencher. Son téléphone glisse de la poche de sa veste.

Il ne le voit pas et roule dessus avec son fauteuil. Le bruit le fait se retourner. Il regarde son portable au sol tout écrasé.

Tony : _Oh non pas ça. Il est fichu. Vivement qu'on m'enlève ce plâtre._

Il part et traverse tout le cimetière et s'arrête sur une autre tombe : _Maman, ça faisait longtemps, tu sais comment je suis, à fuir, toujours fuir mes sentiments. Mais je suis venu te dire que ton fils a changé. Je . . . j'aime Ziva, tu le sais, _il rit, _tu l'as peut-être su avant moi d'ailleurs. Je te laisse, mon Boss va s'inquiéter et en plus il faut que je trouve un moyen de le joindre . . . _

Une voix derrière : _Comme c'est touchant._

Tony se tourne et voit une bande de quatre hommes, habillés de façon qui laisse penser qu'ils cherchent les ennuis.

Tony ne dit rien et commence à avancer. Un des hommes fait le tour du fauteuil, deux autres se mettent de chaque côté, et le dernier qui a l'air d'être le meneur se met devant. Tony est dans l'obligation de s'arrêter.

Meneur : _Tu t'en vas déjà, on vient juste de faire connaissance._

Tony : _Tu as raison, que je suis mal poli. Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille._

L'homme en face de lui met son pied entre les deux jambes de Tony, bloquant ainsi le fauteuil.

Tony regarde ce pied : _Tu m'as l'air tellement sympathique en plus._

Le meneur rit et tous les autres suivent : _Je le suis, si tu me donnes quelques cadeaux._

Tony : _Oh le père Noël ne t'a rien apporté, c'est ça. C'est que tu n'as pas dû être bien sage._

Meneur enlève son pied et s'avance : _Tu es un rigolo toi._

Tony : _Je fais ce que je peux._

Meneur : _Malheureusement pour toi, j'aime pas rire._

Tony : _Comme c'est triste, tu préfères pleurer ?_

Meneur : _Aller ça suffit_. Et les deux hommes sur le côté, empoignent les mains de Tony et les ramènent en arrière.

Tony grimace : _Je suis tellement content d'avoir fait votre connaissance._

Le meneur fouille dans les poches de la veste de Tony. Il en sort un portefeuille. Il regarde à l'intérieur.

Meneur : _Anthony DiNozzo Junior. C'est italien ça._

Tony : _Waouh, tu m'épates, tu sais lire et en plus tu as de la déduction_. Cette phrase lui vaut un coup de poing au visage et l'homme le tient ensuite par le menton.

Meneur : _Méfie-toi de ce que tu dis._

Tony : _Tu es sensible ?_

Meneur : _Pas patient et je crois que tu n'es pas en mesure de jouer au mariole._

Tony : _Tu ne sais pas qui je suis._

L'homme se redresse et sourit : _Ouh, j'ai peur, Junior._

Tony serre les dents. L'homme continue sa fouille dans le portefeuille et sort des billets qu'il met dans sa poche, il regarde la carte d'accès du NCIS.

Meneur : Hé _les gars, vous savez qui sait ? Un fédéral des Marines._

L'homme derrière Tony, le plus costaud, se met à côté du meneur : _C'est pas vrai. Tu sais quoi, je déteste les fédéraux, ils ont mis mon frère en prison._

Tony : _Il avait dû le chercher._

Le meneur : _Fred, tu veux ta revanche ?_

Fred se fait craquer les phalanges des mains : _Avec joie. Rien de mieux que se défouler pour commencer l'année._

Il avance et avant quoi que ce soit Tony le pousse de son pied valide. Les deux autres hommes qui lui tiennent les bras, le jettent en arrière. Tony se cogne la tête sur le sol. Un des hommes enlève le fauteuil roulant et le lance sur un côté.

Fred : _Tu vas souffrir mon pote._

Tony essaie de prendre son couteau à sa ceinture, mais il reçoit une rafale de coups de pied des trois hommes dans tout le bas-ventre et les côtes. Pendant ce temps le meneur prend la carte de crédit de Tony et regarde ses hommes.

Au bout d'un moment le meneur les arrête : _Aller les gars, il a eu son compte. Prenez-lui sa montre et on se casse._

Les hommes s'arrêtent. Fred lui prend sa montre et lui met un dernier coup encore plus fort que les autres. Il lui crache dessus et ils s'en vont.

Tony se retrouve seul. Allongé au sol sur le côté gauche, il essaie de reprendre son souffle. Il l'enlace ses côtes avec ses bras en se tordant de douleur.

**Quartier général du NCIS – 17h55**

McGee : _Patron, rien sur son portable, son dernier appel était pour Abby à 00h05. Sûrement pour lui souhaiter une bonne année._

Gibbs : _Ca veut dire qu'il a pris le premier taxi venu, dans la rue._

Ziva : _Ca restreint les recherches. D'après les fiches routières, seulement deux taxis étaient dans la rue de mon immeuble. J'en appelle un et . . ._

Gibbs : _L'autre je le fais._

Ziva et McGee se regardent étonnés.

**Flash-back – Cimetière – 11h30**

Tony est toujours au sol, allongé sur le dos, une main posée sur son ventre. Il regarde une branche d'arbre au-dessus de lui qui bouge avec le vent. Il a du mal à respirer, surement à cause de côtes cassés. Il a de plus en plus froid et tout son corps tremble. Il se met à fredonner du Franc Sinatra pour rester éveillé.

**NCIS**

Ziva : _Rien pour moi._

Gibbs prend ses affaires et les clefs de la voiture : _C'est bon il est au cimetière._

Les trois agents se dirigent rapidement dans l'ascenseur.

**Flash-back – Cimetière – 17h00**

Tony ne tremble plus, il fait trop froid, son corps n'a même plus la force. Son visage est blanc, ses lèvres et ses mains sont bleues. Il fixe le ciel et quelques flocons de neige tombent.

Tony chuchote : _J'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement, Ziva. _

Il ferme les yeux et s'endort.

**18h10**

Gibbs conduit à vive allure en direction du cimetière, Ziva est côté passager et McGee à l'arrière fait des recherches sur son ordinateur portable.

McGee : _D'après les registres, y a son ex-fiancée et sa mère dans ce cimetière, et bien entendu Kate. Dîtes patron, vous ne pensez pas qu'il a fait une bêtise ?_

Gibbs accélère.

McGee : _Non, bien sûr que non._

Ziva sert la mâchoire et regarde par la fenêtre.

Ils arrivent rapidement au cimetière et se mettent des oreillettes.

Gibbs : _On se sépare, McGee tombe de Kate, Ziva celle de sa mère, je vais vers celle de Wendy. On se tient au courant._

McGee et Ziva : _Ok._

Ils se mettent à courir dans les allées. La neige qui est tombée pendant presque deux heures, s'est arrêtée mais à recouvert d'une fine couche les pierres tombales.

Gibbs trouve le portable cassé de Tony à côté de la tombe de Wendy. Il le ramasse et regarde autour de lui. L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ziva trouve Tony inconscient, recouvert de neige sur une bonne partie de son corps.

Ziva dans le micro : _Je l'ai trouvé Gibbs, appelez une ambulance, vite._

Elle s'accroupie à ses côtés et enlève la neige, de sur lui. Elle vérifie son pouls, enlève sa veste et la met sur lui. Elle lui tapote la joue.

Ziva : _Tony, Tony ouvre les yeux. Je t'en prie Tony, ne me laisse pas._

Gibbs et McGee arrivent en courant.

McGee : _Il . . . il est . . ._

Ziva : _Y a un pouls, faible, mais y en a un._

Gibbs enlève sa veste également et couvre ses jambes.

Gibbs : _McGee venez m'aider, il faut le frictionner pour le réchauffer, il est en hypothermie._

Les deux hommes le frottent avec leurs mains. Ziva s'assoit au sol et pose la tête de Tony sur ses genoux. Elle lui caresse la joue.

Ziva : _Tony aller réveilles toi. J'ai besoin de toi._

McGee et Gibbs lèvent la tête pour la regarder.

Ziva dans un souffle : _Je . . . je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._ Une larme ruisselle et tombe sur la joue de Tony. Ce dernier ouvre les yeux tout doucement, Gibbs soupir de soulagement et avec McGee se relèvent.

Tony chuchote en fixant Ziva : _Moi non plus._

Ziva sourit et s'essuie ses larmes : _Je sais._

Tony à du mal à parler : _Tu pleures ?_

Ziva : _C'est de ta faute._

Tony : _Je ne veux pas que tu pleurs pour moi._

Ziva : _Je vais essayer._

Tony : _Ziva, je . . . je t'aime_.

Ziva se penche et l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche : _Moi aussi._

Tony ferme les yeux.

Ziva : _Non Tony, ne te rendors pas._

Tony : . . .

Ziva : _Tony ! . . . Gibbs vite faites quelque chose._

Ziva est paniquée, McGee l'aide à se relever et Gibbs commence un massage cardiaque.

Gibbs : Aller Tony, fais pas le con.

Il lui fait du bouche-à-bouche et recommence le massage : Tony, reviens. REVIENS !


	16. Epilogue: Le présent

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews et de m'avoir suivi. Pour ma première fic je suis très heureuse.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes ou mauvaise choses, y a une fin.

J'espère que cette fic faisait partie des bonnes et que cet épilogue va vous satisfaire.

Et pour ne pas déroger à la règle, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bisous.

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi le début d'une histoire est la fin d'une autre ?<em>

_Chaque jour nouveau débute et se termine, chaque nuit, chaque phrase, chaque histoire et chaque vie est pareil. Un matin, un soir, une introduction, une conclusion, un prologue, un épilogue, un précèdent, un suivant._

_Naissance, mort, rire, pleur._

_Pourquoi, tant de questions sans réponses ? _

_On a tous des rêves, des cauchemars, des souvenirs, de l'espoir, des sentiments, du mal-être, du plaisir, de l'ignorance, de la culture, des vengeances qu'on aimerait assouvir._

_Ce qu'on n'a pas, c'est le pouvoir de tout contrôler._

_Toute la vie d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior est ainsi. Elle aurait pu se terminer aujourd'hui, mais un homme en à décider autrement._

_Cet homme est un ancien Marine, agent et chef d'équipe du NCIS, pour qui sa vie ne peut être, sans son fils adoptif. _

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs est son nom._

_Nul ne pourrait dire si le destin, si seulement certains peuvent y croire, est contrôlable, mais dans le néant où se trouve Tony, dans ce monde nul de sens, d'odeur, de vie, d'amour, une voix perce les ténèbres. Cette voix si lointaine et si proche en même temps. Pleine d'acharnement et de haine, fait rebondir le cœur et l'esprit sans vie de l'agent dépourvu de celle-ci. _

_« Reviens, reviens »_

Gibbs continue le massage cardiaque : _Reviens Tony, aller_ respire.

Tony ouvre les yeux d'un coup et prend une grande inspiration. Gibbs pose ses mains sur ses genoux. Il est essoufflé, mais heureux.

Les ambulanciers arrivent et prennent Tony en charge. Ils lui posent une couverture chauffante et un masque à oxygène. Ils le mettent sur une civière, puis dans l'ambulance.

Ziva regarde Gibbs et lui fait comprendre d'aller avec lui. Il monte dans l'ambulance avec son agent une fois de plus. Les portes se referment. Tony tourne la tête vers Gibbs et le regarde. Il enlève son masque à oxygène.

Tony : _Merci._

Gibbs remet le masque : _On est quitte maintenant._

**Hôpital de Bethesda – Lundi 20 janvier – 14h00**

Médecin : _Alors agent DiNozzo, comment vous sentez-vous ?_

Tony met la tête en arrière : _Libre, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait du bien._

Médecin : _J'en suis persuadé. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Il faudra venir tous les jours pour faire la rééducation. Il faudra s'y tenir._

Une voix : _J'y veillerai._

Tony au médecin : _Vous pouvez compter sur lui. Une vraie mère poule._

Tony reçoit un slap.

Tony : _Hey. __A force je vais avoir une commotion, hein doc que c'est vrai ?_

Gibbs regarde le médecin en le défiant de répondre positivement.

Médecin gêné : _Non, je ne pense pas_. Il se racle la gorge : _Bon, je vais vous mettre une atèle et on va faire quelques pas. On va y aller doucement, ça fait longtemps et vos côtes sont encore fragiles._

Tony a une atèle sur tout le long de sa jambe. Il descend de la table d'auscultation avec l'aide de Gibbs, qui le tient par le bras. Le médecin est devant.

Médecin : _Ok, allons-y._

Tony : Lâche-moi Gibbs.

Gibbs le fait et Tony fait cinq, six pas et grimace.

Médecin : _C'est parfait. On va s'arrêter là, pour aujourd'hui._

Tony marche encore tout en grimaçant de douleur à chaque pas : _Non, c'est bon, plus vite je vais récupérer, plus vite je retournerais sur le terrain._

Gibbs secoue la tête d'exaspération.

Médecin : _C'est bon maintenant._

Tony : _Encore un peu . . ._

Gibbs l'arrête par le bras : _Stop DiNozzo. Tu veux revenir sur le terrain, alors ne fais pas l'imbécile._

Tony acquiesce de la tête. Le médecin lui tend des béquilles.

Tony : _Une, devrait suffire._

Médecin : _Prenez les deux pendant 2-3 jours_.

Tony soupire et les prends.

Médecin tend un papier à Gibbs : _C'est l'ordonnance pour le kiné et les séances de rééducations. Tous les jours à 16 heures, c'est bon ?_

Gibbs lui serre la main : _Merci docteur. Aller viens mon petit poussin._

Gibbs s'en va et Tony le suit avec ses béquilles.

Médecin seul dans la salle : _Sacrés phénomènes ces deux-là._

Une fois dans la voiture, Gibbs prend la direction de chez lui.

Tony : _Euh, pas pour te vexer, mais j'aimerais rentrer chez moi maintenant._

Gibbs : _Tu as encore besoin d'aide !_

Tony : _Non, c'est bon._

Gibbs : _T'es sûr ?_

Tony : _Ouais._

Gibbs : _Comme tu voudras._ Gibbs fait demi-tour. _Je t'emmènerais tes affaires demain._

Tony : _Ça roule._

15 minutes plus tard, Gibbs se gare devant l'immeuble de Tony et avant qu'il ne sorte Tony le stoppe.

Tony : _Je préfère y aller seul._

Gibbs le regarde : _Ok. Je passe te prendre demain à 15h30 pour le kiné._

Tony : _Je peux y aller en taxi._

Gibbs : _C'était pas une suggestion Tony, t'as pas le choix. _

Tony descend de la voiture : _Alors à demain._

Il va vers son immeuble avec l'aide de ses béquilles. Gibbs le suit du regard jusqu'à ce que Tony soit rentré dans le bâtiment. Une fois rassuré, il s'en va.

Tony prend l'ascenseur. Il ouvre sa porte d'entrée et entend de la musique. Il sourit.

Tony : _T'as pu te libérer ?_

Une voix : _Rendez-vous au dentiste jusqu'à 15h30._

Tony : _Chez le dentiste Zee-va. _

Ziva_ : Quelle importance._

Tony_ : Tu as menti._

Ziva s'approche de Tony et l'enlace par le cou : _C'était pour une urgence._

Tony lâche ses béquilles et la prend par la taille : _Vraiment ?_

Ziva et Tony se fixent du regard un long moment et s'embrassent passionnément.

_C'est vrai, toutes les histoires ont une fin, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est fini pour autant. _

_Parce que, toutes les fins sont le commencement d'autres histoires._

_Et celle-ci n'est que le début d'une romance._

_Oublions le cauchemar, et le début du rêve. _

_Le passé est le futur et sont pour tous notre présent._


End file.
